Miles to Go Before I Sleep
by Lidsworth
Summary: When Kakashi finally breaks, Team 7 attempts to help. Unintentionally, in a blind rage Kakashi hurts the three students most precious to him. With trust almost shattered, and Kakashi's psyche slowly breaking, Iruka is offered a healing chance of a lifetime. Though the task at hand is hard, the Chunin takes it despite his already bleak outcome. R&R, OC (Very little)
1. Prologue

**AN: Originally an Easter oneshot, though it's not Eastery at all. Anyway, I just wanted to get this out of my head before I forgot, I think it's just gonna be one chapter. I'll probably do some fan art for it sooner or later and I'll link that, but as for now, it's just a story having to do with Kakashi. I added Iruka in it because they're one of the most believable pairs in Naruto. **

** Warnings: implied rape, suicidal thoughts, self harm, yaoi **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Robert Frosts' poem. **

OOOOO

_Face..crushed under a rock, blood gushing everywhere, one single red eye staring dimly. _

Kakashi shivered as his eyes slowly opened. He wanted to scream, he wanted these images to stop, he wanted to be free.

_Pale lips, white face...snuggled deep within a coffin. A sea of black, villagers started, a silver haired boy stood alone, wanting to be forever left alone. _

But being free was impossible in his world, if he wanted to be free...Freedom meant...

_Eyes wide open, shocked and betrayed, blood covering an arm impaled in a chest...betrayal and peacefulness. _

Death...was death freedom, was death peacefulness? Was that why she looked so contempt when her eyelids fluttered, and were eternally sealed. Was she free?

Is that why they all looked so contempt at the time of their deaths, or what he had seen of their corpses?

Kakashi wanted to be free, he yearned for freedom, but his friends and his sensei didn't receive freedom on their own behalf, it had been given to them in the form of death. But he could easily take his own life, he could easily free himself. He had the tools, a dagger hidden under his pillow ready for use.

His father had done it too.

"No," Kakashi growled to himself as he buried his head in his hands and ran through his mess of hair with shaky fingers. He was not his father, he would never be his father. But the thoughts that coursed through his head, surely his father's thoughts were almost the same.

That scared him more than anything. The fact that he contemplated his own death made him sick.

_It's not death,_ he would tell himself on nights like these, nights when he could no longer ignore the monster inside of him, no longer ignore that he was falling further and further into insanity,_ it's freedom._

But freedom at what cause?

"I'm not you," Kakashi said silently to no one in particular, "I'm not you Sakumo."

Kakashi closed his eye and attempted to go to sleep. He needed sleep, sleep was good. He only prayed his body wouldn't work on autopilot, he only prayed that when he woke up his room would be intact, his house wouldn't be torn to bits and he wouldn't be locked in his restroom shaking with emotion.

But nights like these usually resulted in just that, and that was something Kakashi could never fix. If he couldn't kill himself, than he could take his pain out on something else...someone else.

_Not someone else, you're no monster._

Yes, he tried to tell himself that, but he _had_ hurt someone before. He'd hurt many unintentionally. It had been a boy once, a friend had been particularly close to him. He didn't mean to snap his wrist, he didn't mean to leave bruises on his frail wrist, he didn't mean to hurt him...but he was so angry.

Who was he angry at that day? No one in particularly, but she was there, she had made one mistake and he'd unleashed his anger on her. The young kunoichi understood, however, she forgave him and offered to help him.

Like all help, he turned it away.

With sad smile, he pulled his favorite book from under his pillow in hopes that perhaps reading it would calm him.

Sex, lust and love were things written inside of this book. That's why he read it. In Kakashi's mind, they all led to happiness., and happiness led to freedom. These things Kakashi craved, things he could never receive, at least not in the way he wanted it.

He believed once, when he was younger and when he was alone, that sex was love, any type of sex, man or woman, even if it was forced. It made him happy. He'd grown to know the truth however, to know that once again, he'd stooped so low in order to achieve something he could never receive.

He went from suicidal thoughts to harming others to being slut. At least that was in the past.

He wasn't happy, he wasn't free, and he wasn't sleeping.

He looked at his book, he looked at it hard. This damn book!

With such strength, he plunged it into the lamp near his bed, causing the bulb to shatter into pieces.

With a sudden jolt, Kakashi realized the mess he'd made. He didn't mean to break his lamp, it was an accident. But the lamp was broken and glass was splattered on the floor. It would be unwise to leave it there until the morning.

Trained eyes guided the Jonin out of bed and slowly around the glass. He crouched down and began slowly scooping pieces into his hand, careful not to cut himself. With a sigh, he stood up and placed the pieces on his nightstand, as well as adjusted the broken lamp. He'd have to buy a new one soon.

He was back in his bed, his one eye fluttering. He needed sleep, yet he had miles to go before sleep even crept upon him.

He had promises to keep. He had a promise to live, he had a promise to earn freedom, he had a promise to defeat his demons. He did it every night, he did it every day. Sleep was happiness, sleep was freedom, two essential things he was denied in this world.

Kakashi wouldn't sleep for a long time, he had miles to go before he was okay though, it was perfectly okay. He'd lie to himself, he'd take the pain out on himself. Though faded, marks still stained his pale skin, but he was done with that.

His mind was a circus for his emotions, and at night, they were free to perform. And despite the fact that he knew he couldn't sleep, he closed his eyes and steadied his breath, knowing that in the morning his house would be in ruins and he'd be in his restroom, crying his heart out. He'd put on a "smile" for his friends and students, and repeat the same routine again.

Dying was out of the question, he still had promises to keep, and sadly, miles to go before he slept.

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep._

OOOOO

**"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep." Robert Frost**

**Anyway, I've always wanted to use this title :D! Writing oneshots is usually my speciality as most of my stories start off as one shots. BTW Happy Easter! This is an Easter fic (not really) but it's an Easter treat. I've recently been obsessed with Kakashi, I don't know why. He's so mysterious and sexy. That's an awesome combination.**

**Please tell me what you think, i'll accept critiques but NO FLAMES! Please review, i really want to hear what you have to say. Also, there's a link to a picture based off of the POEM not the story. Please look at it, it's beautiful:**

** art/Miles-to-go-Before-I-Sleep-362273744?q=gallery%3Alidsworth&qo=0**

**Hope you liked this chapter, God bless and happy Easter!**


	2. Accident

AN: Okay, i've slightly tweaked the characters in order to make them more likable (Sakura) in the story, but be prepared for some OC'ish traits for some of them, but not particularly a lot. It's gonna be hard to notice, if you squint you may notice different things about them.

warnings: violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OOOOO

Call them eavesdroppers or even nosey brats, but when their sensei, Kakashi, started acting stranger than normal, Team Seven took it upon themselves to get to the bottom of his behavior.

Their day started as it always started. As usual, he was three hours late to their meeting place. That in itself was normal for Kakashi, but his tone was off. He sounded distant and uninterested in speaking to them when he greeted them, as if his mind was somewhere else. His movements were off too, when he jumped off of his favorite arch, it seemed he almost tumbled when he stood. He had to catch himself.

Was he drunk? They didn't know, perhaps he'd had a lack of sleep? Whatever the case was, it was very un-Kakashi Sensei like. With a sigh, he bade them to follow him and the four went to the training grounds.

That day was mission free.

The sun was at it's highest and a cool air gust routinely made it's rounds through Konoha, rustling the trees and making it the ideal weather to train in. Kakashi awkwardly led the children to a forest clearing, the three of them edging behind him.

"Hurry up," he said as he looked over his shoulder, accidentally looking over his blind side, shaking his head and quickly turning the other way. The three of them exchanged nervous glances but quickly caught up to him.

Kakashi knew that he couldn't see out of one of his eyes, he knew that and he never mistook it. Their Sensei was usually always alert. So now, after such a long time, had he looked over his shoulder on his blind side?

Questions like this flocked each member's head, but nevertheless, they kept their mouths shut and observed silently.

OOOOO

They finally made it to the forest clearing. Feet away from them, planted in the ground, were three practice dummies at the end of the treeless clearing. The three genin walked into the center, their Sensei lingering behind them.

"It's just a throwing exercise today," he said softly as his book reached his eye level, "just throw with shuriken and kunai.." he took a seat down in the shade, his back against a tree.

"That's all?" Naruto asked confused as he looked at Kakashi, "nothing else, no mission, no actual training exercise?"

"No, Naruto, just a throwing exercise then you'll be done for the day," Kakashi replied, flipping a page in his book. Though it appeared he wanted to disagree, Naruto gruffly turned around and pulled a kunai out of his pouch, throwing it and missing the target by inches. With a grunt, Naruto repeated the task, missing by inches again.

Kakashi chuckled a sad chuckle, "See, you need the extra practice." The boy, similar to Obito, practically blew steam from his ears when his Sensei spoke to him. Grudgingly, Naruto threw another dagger again, and again, missed his target.

Sasuke had nailed his targets squarely, while Sakura was almost as accurate as him. The two looked at an angry Naruto aimlessly throw his daggers.

As Sakura threw her daggers, she couldn't help but worry about her teacher. She quickly cast a quick glance at him, his face hidden in his book almost as if he wasn't reading it.

"So, you noticed too?" Sasuke said silently, as he gracefully threw another dagger at the dummy, nailing the target precisely. She looked at the Uchiha and nodded, "Yeah, Kakashi's been acting strange since he got here this morning."

She threw another dagger.

"Yeah, did you see what he did with his mask? How he looked at us and completely freaked when he looked the wrong way?" Naruto asked with squinted eyes, "he's never done something that...that weird."

Sakura nodded and reached for a kunai. Her pouch was empty. She looked around, Sasuke's was too.

"Follow me," Sasuke said to the three of them, leading them to the dummies, "we're all out of daggers."

Quickly, they followed, all meeting up near the dummies and yanking kunai out of the dummies.

"He's acting strange," Sasuke spoke as he bent over, "he's acting really strange." "Strange, even for Kakashi," Naruto added, putting a kunai into his pouch. "Maybe He feels sick?" Sakura suggested, twirling a dagger in her fingers.

The three cast a look back at him, noticing that again, he wasn't looking at them. Naruto giggled as he pulled a dagger from the center of one the dummies. "Let's see if he see's this coming!" Naruto said barely holding back a laugh, as he lunged the kunai at an unsuspecting Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke both hissed as a kunai flew straight towards and unsuspecting Sensei.

They were too late to stop the chain of effects that occurred when the dagger connected with their Sensei, it's just safe to say that the events were the actions that caused their present eavesdropping.

But, it wasn't their Sensei the dagger collided with, no, it was just his book. He hadn't expected it, that was for sure. Three pairs of eyes followed the book as it seemed to fall unto the ground in perfect slow motion, Kakashi's hands still frozen in the same position they had been when the book was still with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded the blond boy, hitting him on the head and looking at her shocked Sensei who just seemed to sit there, hand still frozen in mid air and hazy eyes open wide. "You've done it this time, Naruto," Sasuke spat with venom, "he's just sitting there staring at us..."

Just sitting there staring at them...

Of course, they didn't think much of it, as Sakura had already hopped over to pick up his book, thinking his pause was a discipline test of something of the sort...but how wrong she was.

"Sorry Sensei," she said nervously as she bent down to pick up his book, the boys far behind her bickering, "Naruto was just kidding, I'm sure he didn't_"

His staring was constant, however, his frozen hand snatched up Sakura's wrist in an instant, rendering her motionless.

"Sensei?" she asked cautiously as she attempted to communicate with the blank man. She pulled her wrist back, only to have Kakashi tighten his hold with an iron grip that only got tighter as she moved. She looked at his face, void of emotion.

"Sensei..." she said, a bit louder and evidently catching her two friends attention. "Sakura!" they both said in unison as they raced towards the scene. Kakashi, however, noticed none of this.

He couldn't feel that he was practically crushing his students wrist, he couldn't feel that his body was moving on autopilot to deflect his Naruto and Sasuke's attacks as they tried to save Sakura's wrist from completely smashing.

Kakashi was in his own world, a world where he was being attacked...a world where he had to defend himself, grab a rest to protect himself, kick and punch to win the upperhand. His past was rushing towards him like water from a broken floodgate. In the outside, he was on autopilot, while in the inside, he was in turmoil.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" as if a lasso had yanked him from his thoughts, he immediately let go of Sakura's assaulted hand.

Sakura cradled her wrist, tears in her eyes, but that didn't dampen the concern she had for her Sensei, "Kakashi Sensei..." she began through gritted teeth, the pain in her wrist throbbing, "are you alright."

Kakashi stepped back in shock, Naruto and Sasuke coughing violently as they attempted to stand.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, hand still cradled but edging towards the silver haired man, "what's wrong?" Though he'd practically broken her wrist, she wasn't scared of him, no, she was worried about him.

"You're dismissed," he said quickly, edging further away from the three, "d..don't lo..look for me tomorrow.." he added silently, avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Kaka_" but before she could say anything else, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving two boys on the ground grabbing their guts, and leaving a helpless girl grasping her wounded wrist.

OOOOO

For those of you waiting for Iruka, he will be in the next chapter. I had initially planned to add him in this chapter, but, i thought against it. He'll go perfectly with the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and expect another one near the end of the week! Thanks for reading and God bless!


	3. Second Chance

**Thanks for the review, follows and favs, i'm glad you liked it! So, this next chapter is called second chance, and as promised, Iruka is featured in this chapter! Hope you like it and sorry for any grammar mistakes, it think i've pretty much checked all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Second Chance **

Sakura hissed as she pulled her wrist out of the bucket of ice. Aside from the pain, every time she pulled it out, she was "greeted" with a dark bruise in the shape of a hand. It was dark and purple, ugly, unattractive, and worst of all, it would take weeks to fade away!

She had let herself inside, her mother and father, and just about everyone else who lived with her were off on errands or just out. She sat on her bed, her windows shut and her door locked,. Both of her parents would have a fit if they saw her wrist, and it would only get worse when they figured out it's origin, which is why Sakura already swore they'd never know.

She wasn't mad at her Sensei or scared of him. Though terrified at his actions, she wasn't scared of the actual Kakashi Hatake. This confused her though, a man being prone to attack his students at any moment, a man who had actually done so, yet she wasn't scared of him. Besides, the number one rule her father had taught her was that everyone deserved a second chance,. Sakura knew that more than anything. If it weren't for second chances, she wouldn't have such a loving family.

She slowly brought her hand back into the ice bucket, biting her lip as she did so. She, Sasuke and Naruto had already scheduled a meeting before the day ended, they needed to talk about their Sensei. Though basically beat by Kakashi, the two boys were worried too, though they admitted it begrudgingly and disgruntled.

So the three had decided it then and there, they'd meet up near the Ramen stand at seven, just a bit before sunset, and they'd discuss matters there.

OOOOO

Iruka sighed loudly as the last student left his room. If his students learned anything from attending the ninja academy, being a teacher wasn't a good idea no matter how thrilling it sounded at first. Not only had the majority of the class "forgotten" their homework and miraculously found it by the end of class, but there had been a fight in the hallway (which he had to break up), a tarantula that had been set loose in the classroom as a prank (he was arachnophobic, it was every child for himself in that event), and the children laughed an inside joke in the middle of class that concerned their teachers sexuality. On Top of that, he was sick.

Iruka compared himself to the Iruka that first began working at the academy, and the present Iruka, himself.

He imagined that he looked at least five years older, his hair was graying, and his eyes were just-as Kakashi had stated-dead. Dead...that was an awkward thing for one to say, but then again, it was Kakashi he had been speaking to, he'd assumed that the Jounin had already had his fair share of "dead" eyes.

In fact, if Iruka didn't know any better, he'd say Kakasi was the one who had the "dead eyes". He was almost certain that Kakashi's soul was more tortured then his. To have a father kill himself when Kakashi was still a boy was a heart wrenching story. Iruka did lose his parent's during the the Kyubbi attack, yet, compared to the children now, the orphans who had no one to return to, his suffering seemed second to theirs.

Perhaps it was because he was older and was off on his own that he didn't feel too saddened by the lack of parents in his childhood. But to be like Kakashi, to have a parent commit suicide and live with the fact that they abandoned you, they chose to end their life rather than live for you…well in Iruka's mind, that was enough to qualify for a set of "dead eyes".

Iruka gathered all of his papers and began to take his leave, it would be dark in a few hours and he wanted to actually sleep earlier than he usually had been.

Straightening up the classroom one last time, Iruka got his things and left.

He inhaled the fresh scent of spring as he left the Academy and began his walk back home. The road he chose was a less traveled road, only few shinobi and villagers took it. Bordered with trees and floored fallen leaves, dirt and vines, it proved to be a very complicated path for those who actually needed to be somewhere.

As he walked with a bag in his hand, the smell of nature and trees were two of the things he learned appreciated while living in the village. The other villages didn't have such beautiful scenery, at least not in Iruka's opinion. Snow, sand, rain…lighting, those were things that Iruka could live without.

Especially the lightening.

A figure pulled him out of his admiration, a quick and quite fidgety figure. It was awkward at first, as this road was hardly traveled on. But, there he was, and In a flash, silver hair and a dark blue mask walked past him swiftly, not even looking back at him. Iruka turned to looked at the jonin walk quickly behind him, staring as if it had been a mere apparition of Kakahsi he had just seen. But there he was, or there he had been, Kakashi Hatake, walking further behind Iruka and disappearing into the forest.

After a pause, and a good amount of mental pondering, Iruka came up with one conclusion, "Well, that was awkward," Iruka said to himself, as he turned and continued to make his way home.

OOOOO

Sakura's wrist was wrapped thickly in gauze as she made her way to Ichuraku's Ramen. She was wearing casually clothing, no headband, no shuriken or kunai, just a pink long sleeved shirt and blue baggy pants. In her other hand, the one that wasn't assaulted, she carried the copy of the perverted book he Sensei constantly read. He'd left it there on accident when he left so suddenly, and she knew that he was very fond of the book, no matter how…terrible it may have been.

So, with a book tightly in her grip, she hurried to the Ramen stand.

Naruto and Sasuke were already there, Naruto wolfing down what seemed to be a third bowl of Ramen, while Sasuke played with two chopsticks making them out to be swords attacking each other. Sakura smiled, the two were actually getting along.

Sakura crept up behind them, clearing her throat to get their attention.,

"Sakura…!' Sasuke said startled, immediately dropping the two "sword' chopsticks.

"Mm…." Naruto managed as he swallowed down a mouthful of noodles.

Sakura held back a life at the childish antics of her comrades. Sasuke, playing with chopsticks like he was a child, and Naruto getting as much Ramen into his system as possible.

The two had obviously been considerate and left a seat in the middle for her. "Would you like anything, Miss," the man from behind the counter asked as Sakura took her seat.

"Oh, no thanks," she replied with a smile.

The man nodded and went to the back, leaving Team Seven to themselves. Sakura put the book on the counter. "You brought that?" Naruto asked, panting a bit as he looked at the book. Sakura nodded, "Kakashi Sensie likes it," she began, "maybe we could go drop it off for him."

"Two things," Sasuke retorted, "First, whatever went down with him at the training grounds was a response to his book being thrown out of his hand," he took a breath, "and second, Is your wrist alight?" Sakura blushed as she looked at the bandage, "Yeah, it's fine, nothing really."

"It looked like it really hurt when he twisted it though," Naruto whined, " we even heard the "crack" sound."

Sakura remembered that well. She remembered the burning sensation that spread through her arm like wildfire, she remembered her soundless protests, and she remembered the blank look in Kakashi's eyes.

She took a breath, "Don't worry guys, it's nothing really. We just need to focus on Kakashi, he_"

"Told us not to look for him," Naruto filled in, "he really really meant it." "So, it doesn't mean we should just let him go through this on his own," Sasuke snapped, "he's our teacher, without him, we can't be Team Seven."

"I know, it's just…what could we do?" Naruto asked honestly, "I mean, what should we do?" "Maybe we can recommend him to a doctor?" Sakura suggested, "A mental doctor?"

"It would work, but would he listen?" Sasuke added, "Kakashi may have already been suggested a doctor."

"I believe that if he had been, that the Hokage would've made him go," Sakura reminded them, "Kakashi has been a favorite of the Hokage, I don't think that Konoha would want an insane ninja going around with the sharingan."

Sasuke nodded, "it can be dangerous when in the wrong hands."

They all nodded.

"So, shall we bring the book to his house than?" Sakura asked, hopping off of her seat. The two boys nodded and did the same, Naruto left some money as they began to take their leave.

OOOOO

Kakashi Sensei wasn't at his house, they found that out on their way to his home. Though they realized a major factor in delivering the book back to their Sensei. They had no idea where he lived meaning they'd have to search for his house or him.

They set out into the night, looking into different neighbourhoods, peering into different homes and none of them belonged to Kakashi. The sun had already completely disappeared, leaving the three's search aimless.

"Well," Sakura said defeated, "what do we do now?"

"Try again next time, I guess?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he lead the gloomy group through the village. Naruto looked down at his feet, only looking up when the large neon signs of the bar above him glowed brightly.

"Wanna get a drink," Naruto teased sarcastically, "i'll buy."

"Yeah, let's see how far we can get in without being kicked out," Sasuke played along, following Naruto as he turned his heel and walked towards the bar.

"Guys..."Sakura drew out as she forced herself to follow the to ignorant youths, "we'll get arrested!"

They were already at near the door though, Sasuke and Naruto smirking evilly, "Everyone's too drunk to even notice three teens stopping by for some...juice..." The two giggled, as Sakura held the door open. Sasuke reversed it, holding it open for her, "Ladies first," he offered. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked inside, the two boys walking behind her.

Not even two seconds into the bar did the three's blood run cold. He hadn't seen them, or at least they hoped not, but they did see him. As quick as they were there, the three ninja ran out as fast as they could, running into the nearest alley.

When they ran to the safety of an alley behind the bar, they began to speak. "You saw him," Sasuke began, panting loudly and hands on his knees, "with the scarf, you think it was him?"

"Of course it was! What other guy covers their face even if there's no one around and in the dead of night! His headband was still covering his eye and he had that white hair and everything!" Naruto shouted.

"So, was he drunk?"Sakura asked a little worried, the image of a flushed face pale haired man with even paler skin worried her. Had the incident at the training grounds been that terrible, had Kakashi felt so bad about himself that he had to drown his sorrows?

Sakura clenched the book in her hand, her other hand hanging limp. She couldn't give up on her Sensei, she couldn't just leave him and wait for him to get better, wait for him to recover by himself. So, with a ready mind, she left the two panting boys and headed back towards the bar.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her completely dumbfounded, their legs moving on their own as they caught up to her.

"Did you not see him in there," Sasuke reminded her, "he'd probably as drunk as hell, do you want him to kill us?

"Yeah, i think i'll agree with Sasuke on this one," Naruto warned, "he's...he's_"

"Our Sensei!" Sakura said, her tone pleading, "he needs help, help we can at least try to offer!" The boys knew there was no stopping Sakura, she'd changed since they'd first met her. So, with a sigh, the two followed her into the bar.

While jokingly going into the bar previously, they didn't' get a chance to notice everyone who was around before they finally spotted Kakashi. Now, however, they took notice of the booths against each side of the small room and the limited number of occupants. Good, now, if they caused a scene, hardly anyone would notice.

They didn't wait for a waitress to wait them this needed to be quick

As if their feet were stuck in glue, Team Seven slowly made their way to their Sensei who was in the last booth, a green scarf wrapped around his face to obscure his looks, and a straw sticking out and drowning in the sixth tall glass of sake.

As they neared him, they saw he was absent of his green vest, and instead wore dark blue sweats. It was clear to see that he hadn't' slept in days, as the lack of sleep resulted in dark bags (why didn't they notice earlier?) hanging under his eye, his red bloodshot eye. The other was covered by a sweatband.

Still, he hadn't seen them, not even as they were a boot away from him, but they continued and continued, until they were at his booth. Sakura slowly slid beside him, Naruto and Sasuke did so, but on the opposite side. They could practically smell the alcohol leaking off of him. He was absolutely drunk.

"Sensei," Sakura said softly as she place the book on the table, "Sensei, you left this at the training grounds." Weary eyes looked at the book, and Kakashi looked at it. Slowly, he pulled away from the drink and looked at Sakura who was sitting at his side.

"Let's go home, Sensei," Sakura said as she grabbed his arm, unsure of where his home really was, "you're not feeling well."

Naruto and Sasuke stared awkwardly at each other as Sakura wooed Kakashi with her motherly charm.

"R..Rin," he said to himself, but loud enough for them to hear, as he looked at the pink haired girl, "Rin!"

"Kakashi Sensei, i'm_" before Sakura could protest, he looked at the two sitting directly across from him.

"Sensei.." he addressed to Naruto, "Obito..Obito!" he addressed to Sasuke.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Naruto finally said, looking at his delusional Sensei beaming at them.

"Come one...Kakashi," Sakura said as she stood up, her Sensei standing with her, "yes, it's Rin, but we need to get home Kakashi...Eh...Sensei and Obito can come with us too!"

"Who names their son Obi_" but Sasuke was cut short when Sakura sent a warning glare at him. Reluctantly, he held his tongue and rose with the other three.

Sakura maneuvered her Sensei out of the bar, slapping down whatever money she had on the table. He stayed close to her, as if she was his life source. Naruto and Sasuke attempted to keep their distance, but he looked worried whenever they strayed too far, a look of dismay crossed his face.

Aside from wandering nowhere in particular (Naruto and Sasuke were debating on where to bring Kakashi) things had been alright. That is, until Kakashi began to change.

It started with murmuring, murmuring that the three tried to ignore. But, as they continued to walk, it became more distinct. Something along the lines of, "not alone, " and "always with me", and then Kakashi had stopped walking.

Within seconds of his strange pause, he brought his hands to his face, and began to cry.

The three looked at each other, hoping that people weren't stairing. "Sensei?" they asked cautiously, "Sensei?" "I'm...i'm sorry I couldn't save you, i'm sorry..i'm so sorry," he whimpered, "Please...forgive me...please..."

OOOOO

The last paper...GRADED. Iruka slumped back in his chair with a sense of accomplishment, a feeling that he had only few times. Now, his bed behind him welcomed him with open arms. He'd finished early, he'd made his lesson plans for the next day, and now all that there was left to do was fall into a temporary slumber.

His sickness hadn't even bothered him today! No coughs, no tremors, nothing!

He'd felt like he just won a war and he was a one man army! He felt great. But, of course, the natural law for being Iruka was that nothing hardly lasted for a long time, especially not such a wonderful feeling like this.

And, as he made his way to the bed, a sharp knocking could be heard at his door. He debated pretending he was asleep, just ignoring the intruder so they could go away. But, that wasn't the type of person Iruka was, and as much as he'd like to be, he just wasn't.

"Coming!" he shouted as he slowly walked to the door.

"Hurry Iruka Sensei, it's important," that voice...Naruto! Iruka suddenly became faster than he had been two seconds ago, and in an instant, he was at the door. The thought that Naruto could be in danger frightened him to the extremes.

Quickly fumbling with the locks, Iruka threw the door open, eyes wide and alert just incase someone wanted to endanger his student. But..it wasn't his student that appeared to need help.

"You were the only person we could think of," Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "we don't know what else to do."

Iruka stared dumbfounded at the scene illuminated in the moonlight before him. Of course, there was Naruto, who was attempting to negotiate with him. However, behind the blond were his two teammates, attempting to support a clearly "not okay" and what appeared to be a drunk Kakashi who was crying hysterically, his hands covering his face and his knees to the ground, both Sasuke and Sakura trying to calm him. This wasn't how Iruka planned to spend his night. He could've said no, he could have shut the door on the four and let it be done with. Then again, he could've let Mizuki kill Naruto. But again, Iruka wasn't that person, he could and never would be that kind of person.

"Come in, we'll bring him to my room" and from then on out, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino's fate's were intertwined.

OOOOO

**Yeah! I did it, i finished earlier than I expected too! I hope you all liked it! Sakura and her second chance will be explained later, as well as the "other's" in her house. Iruka's sickness will also be brought up a bit later in the story, as it goes perfectly with the poem and the last chapter. Oh, and this won't be a SakuSasu story, there's going to be parings, but they'll be 95.7% minor, and I don't believe in SakuSasu, infact, I ship SakuLee. Also, I ship SasuHina or SasuKari(those are just the straight pairings though) Who read that chapter. Team Taka is back and more badass than ever, and now they're on the good side! My friend and I cheered in the middle of chemistry class when we read Sasuke's answer. The Hokage's are just hilarious. I'll try to get the next chapter posted ASAP. But i'm working on Once Upon a Madhouse, and another story for Madara. Basically, he(Madara) goes crazy like he's supposed to, but instead of allowing him to leave the village, Hashirama traps him in the village and he goes even more crazier. It's like a mad house effect. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, i'll try to post more fan art on it. Please feel free to review, NO FLAMES though. Have a nice week and God bless!**


	4. Broken Legends and Silent Heroes

**AN: I hope you all liked the new Sakura and Kakashi story I posted, hopefully I'll complete the sequel. But I'm going to go ahead and post the other chapter of my other story, Miles to go Before I Sleep. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it doesn't sound rushed. If there are any spelling errors, please kindly tell me rather than flaming me completely. Also, I'm writing a few new stories with Obito and Rin, so if you're a fan of the pairing, than you should enjoy what's coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**OOOOO**

**Broken Legends and Silent Heroes**

At the end of the day, Team Seven had at least accomplished one thing they could be proud of. They finally found Kakashi's house. However, only after Iuka had given them the directions though.

It was evident that the silver haired Sensei wasn't going to be on his own for a while, or at least for the night. So, Team Seven was given a "mini/top secret" mission, they needed to retrieve things from Kakashi's home. Clothes, toiletries, things he'd need in the morning when he woke up on either Iruka's guest bed or his living room couch.

As Iruka dismissed the children quickly, and stared at the figure on the couch below him, he figured it would only be right to allow Kakashi to sleep in his guest room, no matter how much he reeked of alcohol.

At least his crying had come to a halt, hopefully a permanent one.

It disturbed him greatly to see the famed Kakashi Hatake cry like he had done. It wasn't just any type of crying either; it was crying Iruka was all too used to. The crying of despaired and hopelessness, the crying that told someone nothing was ever going to get better.

Iuka rubbed the scar that ran along the bridge of his nose;first his health, and now this? This night was going to be one hectic ordeal. Kakashi looked somewhat comfortable curled up on the Chunin's couch. Iruka had removed his shoes for him already, and debated on carrying him to the guest room or dragging his sorry carcass there. In the end, carrying him won over, and Iruka soundlessly slipped his arms under the surprisingly thin form.

This wasn't a good sign.

He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, taking note of his uneven breath, the small whimpers and the way his eyes seemed to flutter under their lids, as if he were living a nightmare.

Everything Iruka had believed about Kakashi was crumbling before him. An image created through years was being destroyed in mere seconds. The Kakashi he knew wasn't this broke childlike figure in his arms…but perhaps, he hadn't known Kakashi at all.

He didn't know Kakashi, and frankly, he never found himself wanting to know Kakashi. As he opened the door to the room with is foot, and steadily walked to the bed, he wondered if he was even worth Kakashi's time. Placing the sleeping boy unto the bed, he found himself wondering what the Jonin thought of him. Was he just another ninja to Kakashi, a man below his ranks? Kakahsi was a legend, elite, never to be bothered by the likes of a ninja like Iruka. And as much as it began to irk the teacher, he accepted it.

Whatever it may have been, Iruka treated the boy carefully nevertheless, even going as far as pulling the blankets over his figure, being careful not to move the scarf no matter how tempting it was.

It was obvious to all that Kakashi's face was private to everyone except him...but hell…seeing him cry his heart out should have been too, but Iuka saw it all.

Shaking the disturbing image out of his mind, Iruka left the room and closed the door behind him, turning on the hallway light as he did so. It was too dark in his apartment; he needed some light, medicine and probably some coffee. The children were taking a long time as usual, and Iruka would probably have to say up late to await their return.

_Never send a boy to do a man's job_, Iruka thought to himself as he slowly walked to the kitchen and turned the light on as well.

OOOOO

Evidently, Sakura was the only one who knew how to picklock a door. The boys suggested kicking it in, or entering through a window, but that defeated the purpose of a secret mission. They didn't need to attract attention, so Sakura entered on her own accord, quietly and stealth like, the boys following behind her.

The door was silently closed, and the three split up and searched for his room, leaving all lights off in order to avoid attention.

"Found it!" a sharp whisper rang from the end of the house. It was Naruto who had found his room, and who was already searching through his closet. Sakura and Sasuke quickly ran to the location, instantly dodging clothes being thrown at them from the closet.

"Watch it! This is isn't your house Naruto! Actually treat it with some respect," Sasuke hissed as he caught a hoard of clothing being tossed at him. Sakura pretty much said the same thing, taking the clothes in her hand and folding them neatly into stacks on the floor.

Sasuke stared but mimicked Sakura, looking towards her for approval. Sakura nodded as he did so, quickly going back to her work. They needed to be back at Iruka Sensei's place quickly.

"I've got his clothes,"Sakura chided from her area on the floor, making a personal inventory of things he needed.

"I'll go get his stuff from the restroom," Sasuke said as he abandoned his pile, quickly hopping to the restroom. Naruto made the mess in the closet somewhat presentable and looked around his room for anything else, quickly taking notice of the pictures glaring in the moonlight.

"Hey, look, he has pictures of us," Naruto beamed as he jumped over the bed and to the dresser near the window, instantly picking one up.

"Look at how ugly you look Sasuke," he teased, earning both friends attention. Sasuke had a handful of Kakashi's things and dropped them on top of Sakura's pile as he exited the restroom, quickly following the pink haired girl to the dresser.

They stood behind Naruto, the three looking at the picture of their team. "I wonder if Kakashi was this messed up when he was taking this picture with us," Naruto said aloud, "if he was, he was doing a good job at hiding it."

They nodded, taking notice of another picture, If not the same, similar. "Wow!" Sakura said as she grabbed it, "little Kakashi! He's so cute_So is this other one with the black hair..ooh..he looks like you Sasuke!"

Sasuke took the picture, "Let me see," he stared at the goggled boy, reflecting the pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair on himself, "he does, maybe he was an Uchiha."

"You all looked to same anyway, at least from what I can remember when I saw you," Naruto said smugly.

"Actually, I looked nothing like my father. In fact, I didn't even know he was my father when I was little because he didn't fit the stereotypical Uchiha profile. He was tan skinned and had brown hair, not your typical pale skinned black haired Uchiha. Though my mom wasn't an Uchiha by blood, she fit the profile" Sasuke awkwardly explained, looking at the expressions of his comrades, "I just meant he may not be an Uchiha even if he does look like me."

"Then where else would Kakashi get the sharingan from?" Naruto retorted, placing the other picture back on the counter, "from a donor?"

Sakura took the picture back from Sasuke, her mind on the time, "Never mind that now, you two. We're already running late, we need to find a bag or something so we can_" a small slip of paper fell from behind the frame.

Silence ensued as the three looked at it.

Placing the picture back on the dresser, Sakura next unfolded the note, stretching it to its original side. They read silently.

_There are some days when I wish it were me instead of you three. I think I'm just a waste, I'm just a waste. My own father didn't want me, and I think the world is trying to tell me that I should __go and kill myself__ end it all. A voice in my head tells me that I'm an omen, and as long as I live people around me wil die, precious people. Sensei, Obito and Rin were few of the first to go, but somany followed after them! I'm terrified, this force plays with me and hurts me. I hate it! I can't do anything__

Sakura quickly folded the note up and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I was_" Naruto began, but quickly stopped as Sasuke silence him.

"Let's get going, we need to show this to Iruka Sensei," she said earnestly, "find a bag so we can carry his things."

OOOOO

The sound of knocking on his door in the middle of the night had never made Iruka happier. Quickly springing from his kitchen table, the teacher rushed to the door and quickly opened it to be greeted by three youthful faces.

"We got what you ordered us to get, Iruka Sensei," the three chimed as they invited themselves in, a bag on Sasuke's back. He dropped it by the door, panting as he did so.

"Can we see him?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes pleading. Iruka knew that was coming, but he didn't want his students to be more scarred than they already were.

"Not tonight, he's not in the best condition…you should all get going home," he looked towards Sakura, "your parents are probably worried sick about you."

Sakura lowered her head, her expression unreadable, "It's all right, I can be late. They won't notice."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm sure they would be," he responded, "your mom cares a lot about you, you need to get going."

Naruto beamed, "But I don't have parents, so can_" Iruka silenced him, "That's not something to be proud of, you need to get going too, it's wrong of me to keep you up like this, you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded without an argument. "Well, take this at least, "Sakura said as she fetched a piece of paper from her pocket, her head still lowered, "I think you should read it." Iruka smiled and took the paper, "Thanks Sakura, go home, take these too with you."

The three nodded and left, yet the way Sakura reacted still chilled Iruka's bones. However, the drunk in his guest room was his top priority at the moment. He took the paper in his hands and began to read, it looked like they really wanted him to read it.

It seemed like an important piece to the ever-growing puzzle labeled "Kakashi Hatake".

**Sorry this chapter was so short! Anyway, I refer to Kakashi as a boy in this story for a reason, it's symbolism. Also, if this turns out to be slash, I'm not sure where who will be seme or who will be uke. Slowly, Iruka's health condition oozes its way into the story. Remember, Sakura and Sasuke will not be a romantic paring in this story, they can't be together it just doesn't make sense. It's unreal. Anyway, if you've read the manga, I totally think Kishimoto is setting Karin and Sasuke together. Also, Sakura kicked ass towards the end of Road to Ninja, how come she sucks in the series? Also, about Sakura, I dislike her character, so I like to add my own things to her. Just like Iruka's health will be explained, as will Sakura's strange feelings towards her parents. **

**Also, next chapter, Kakashi wakes up and things don't go as planned for Iruka. I also have new stories as mentioned above. **

**-One is AU where Obito and Rin end up adopting Naruto after a mishap with Kushina and Minato. **

**-Another is where Kakashi is forced to take counseling sessions after he get's raped on a mission. The counsler is Iruka. **

**-Sasuke was born to be a donar to Itachi, but Itachi doesn't figure out until later. **

**-Because Sasuke doesn't have the sharingan, he and Mikoto are banished from the Uchiha compound and live life out to it's fullest.**

**-While Kakashi spends his time training Naruto and Sasuke in the ninja art, Iruka spends time training Sakura in an art lost long in the minds of men, Magic. **

**Summer stories, i repeat, SUMMER STORIES! There is no way i can write that much during the school year, but I only have 1 more month of school until then (holla) so, just wait. However, expect the last one pretty soon. **

**So, hope you liked this chapter, have a nice week and God bless!**


	5. Breaking Point

**Anyway, i posted this chapter today for a reason: Look for a dog that's going to be destroyed, it's on facebook! **

**thanks for the reviews. Also, check out my new storie with Sasuke, "Into My Hands," think you'll really like it. Anyway, here goes the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**OOOOO**

**Breaking Point **

Iruka hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He'd pulled a chair from his kitchen and plopped it right next to the bed.

Kakashi had cried out in his sleep numerous times, and at some moments, he shook so hard it appeared that he was having a seizure. Iruka stayed beside him through the entire night, stroking his head and whispering comforting words into Kakashi's ears in order to calm him down.

Iruka wondered what the jounin was thinking, what was troubling him so much. Iruka didn't know much about Kakashi other than his widely known reputation. So, he didn't know exactly how to calm him down, but his whispering seemed to worked.

But nevertheless, he didn't sleep.

He had also had his fair share of Kakashi's note given to him by Sakura. It still sent shivers up his spine when he read it, his mind pondering on Kakashi's mental state. The jounin should've not been able to be a teacher, his note was a plea for help and understanding, the word suicide plastered all over it.

Iruka would take this issue to the Hokage ASAP, for now, he stayed by Kakashi's bedside until the dim rays of the sun peaked through the window and illuminated the room.

On cue, a painful groan erupted from the ninja beside him, causing the chunin to jump in his chair.

Kakashi, however, slowly sat up completely unaware of his surroundings. Great, now that Kakashi was almost awake, Iruka would be able to take his pills soon.

However, things didn't go exactly as planned.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open with a stir, and silver hair whipped it's head back and forth, trying to locate the surroundings.

"Ehem," Iruka cleared his throat, arms crossed and eyes stern as Kakashi looked towards him, his one eye wide.

"Where am I?" he asked, rather confused as he brought a hand to his head, grunting as pain radiated through his skull.

"At my house," Iruka replied sluggishly, his fatigue was really starting to catch up to him, he'd need tons of sleep later.

Kakashi didn't say anything after Iruka's reply, instead, he just stared as he kneaded his hand in his hair, tilting his head like a confused dog.

"Iruka Sensei?" Kakashi asked surprised, staring at the man beside him.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, deciding to get to the point "Kakashi san...why were you at the bar last night? Your students brought you here, you were stumbuling, crying, and mumbling something, anyway i've been watching you all night...You shouldn't drink like you did when you're around children."

Silence.

The atmosphere around the room changed from a warm one to a cold one. Kakashi's pupil dilated, "What would you know, Chunin? It's not like you've experienced what a jonin, like me, has had to experience. ," he said, almost automatic.

Iruka paused and looked at the jonin. Yes, Kakashi had been through hell and back, his story of pain and suffering had been known throughout the entire village. But, that's where he and Iruka differed.

Iruka's story of suffering was one that joined a soundless tune of many others, Iruka was still in hell, he just didn't show it. He considered telling Kakashi his story, however, he sealed off his thoughts and answered with another answer.

He chose to ignore the comment.

"You can stay here for a little while longer, i've got your stuff from your house, and_" Kakashi cut him off abruptly.

"You went to my house," he said, almost horrified, diverting his attention from the chunin.

"No...your students went, " Iruka replied slowly, "they were eager to help anyway they could."

"You gave them my address...how do you know where I live?" Kakashi asked, now looked back towards the teacher, "how?"

"No reason," Iruka replied quickly, not wanting to dive too deep into his past.

"You_ They don't have the right to go into my house!" Kakashi said, his voice steady, but mal intent hidden behind the smoothness of words, "I told them not to look for me!"

"Kakashi...san...They were just worried, they care about_" Kakashi stood up quickly, marching out of the bed and towards the door, his hand rested on the frame, pressure threatening to crack the old wooden structure, "Leave me alone. Tell no one about this."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared leaving Iruka alone with clothes that had no owner.

The teacher looked at the spot for a second, then suddenly rushed to the restroom to get ready. The Hokage would have to hear about this before things got out of control. However, in the rush of things, one very important thing slipped from Iruka's mind.

He forgot to take his pills.

Team Seven had met again later that morning.

They may have gotten Kakashi safely to Iruka's house, but they forgot to bring the book. So, after going to the bar, and safely retrieving it, they set sail for their Sensei's house, now that they were sure of it's location.

"Um..after this, do you two want to come to my house?" Sakura had asked shyly as they walked to their Sensei's home, "if you're not doing anything?"

It definitely took the two by surprise; Sakura never invited them to her house before.

"Sure.." Sasuke drew out slowly, a little cautious, "I don't mind."

"Oh, okay, what about you Naruto?" she asked cheerfully, happy she had at least one person coming with her.

"Sure! Why not?" he exclaimed, "i've never been to your house anyway, it'll be cool to meet your parents."

As a result of Sakura's suddenly bubbly attitude, the three's spirits were lifted, though they were walking straigt into a death trap.

"You think he'll be better?" Naruto asked the three as they progressed to Kakashi's house. "Sure, just a bit dazed, maybe," Sakura suggested. "Or asleep, he's so lazy," Sasuke added.

The three giggled a bit and continued to walk until they reached their destination.

OOOOO

Kakashi tore through his house like a tornado, anxiety erupting through him like a hot knife when he realized his students had been in his private space. Clothes and furniture had been tossed everywhere. He couldn't find it, it was lost, it was stolen!

He felt safe in his home, he felt secure because no one could disturb his structure, no one could hurt him there...he was safe.

Yet, his haven had been invaded, his students had tainted it! They'd taken something very important to him, very important. He kept it hidden behind a picture, for it held his deepest and darkest desires.

He wanted to be free, but freedom was death...death was written all throughout that paper. Had they read it, had they given it to Iruka? Did he now know about Kakashi? Would he tell? Kakashi shook with emotions...anger, fear, and sadness plagued him.

His house was a mess, he'd smashed things, he'd torn things...he wanted their presence gone! He wanted it to be as if they'd never invaded his house in the first place.

But he could feel them, he knew they were near, he knew they had been there in his house. They would never go away. They'd taken his precious note for themselves. Evil bastards!

_Kill them...take back what's yours...kill yourself...be free..._

A voice as sharp as a white knife cut into his skull, _They're coming, now's your chance. Slice them, kill them, take what's yours...kill yourself...be free.._

"Kill them...take back what's yours...kill yourself...be free...Kill them...take back what's yours...kill yourself...be free..." Kakashi whispered to himself as he slowly walked towards the door at the sound of three pairs of fist knocking on his door.

As he did so, he grabbed one of his shirts that had been tossed on the floor during his fury. Slowly, he removed his other shirt and put his new one on, pulling the mask up just enough to cover two thirds his face.

He'd gotten a kunai from his room and tightened a grip on it. The three children at the door were clueless as their own demise slowly made his way towards them, their lives now numbered by mere minutes.

OOOO

"So, from what you've told me, you're worried about Kakashi?" the Hokage asked the young chunin as he blew out a circle of smoke from his pipe, "should you not be more concerned about yourself, Iruka?"

Iruka sighed, "There's nothing i can do about my health...But Kakashi, his mind is so twisted...so fragile, he needs help!"

The Hokage closed his eyes and slowly opened them, the chirping of the birds echoing through the village. Aged eyes stared at aged eyes, Iruka had been through too much, yet he wanted to stretch out a hand to a man who barely acknowledged him.

His heart was truly too soft.

"What would you like me to do?" Hiruzen asked, his voice calm and steady.

"Anything! Kakashi's too dangerous to be left alone, he's a threat to others and himself," Iruka blurted out, "I don't mean to belittle him, but I'm concerned about him...I've never seen him cry or seen him drunk. Naruto's his student, i'm terrified for the genin team as well!"

Children had always been his soft spot.

"I see," another ring of smoke circled Iruka, "you're qualified as a counselor, aren't you?"

Iruka tilted his head, "Yes." Being a teacher came with many opportunities, learning how to counsel being one of them, of course, that had been Iruka's natural gift since his parent's had died. He'd had a thing for helping others through tough times, despite the fact he was drowning in inner turmoil. In a way, it helped him heal. The village had put Iruka's skills to use, and ever since then, he'd helped children as well as adults.

"Then when we retrieve Kakashi," Hiruzen stated bluntly, "I'll leave him to you."

Iruka quickly protested"But i'm dyi_" "If there's one thing you've learned from me, i've taught you that miracles do happen...it just takes time," Hiruzen replied with a hollow , quickly jumping back to the subject "as of now, Kakashi is to be put into your custody, i'll send a team to go get him from his home right away, i recommend you go ahead of them though, your barrier jutsu could be of some use. He's stubborn and will refuse help. Now go."

Iruka nodded, too shocked to protest. It seemed like those spare clothes at Iruka's home weren't owner-less after all.

**OOOOO**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm writing a one shot for Obito next, and if you're a SakuKaka fan, check out my latest story. I don't see them romantically intertwined though, but I just liked the idea I came up with. Remember to go to the link on the top of my page, yes, it's a dog. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but the rest will be very complex as it get's into Iruka's counseling with Kakashi and Iruka's past. I'm also doing a bit with Sakura too! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, see ya next time for another one, and God bless! **


	6. Snap

**AN: It's so short, i'm sorry. This is very raw, just written, but i didn't want to forget the plot of this chapter. Focuses on Sasuke's feelings towards Kakashi and a bit of Iruka and Sakura. Surprisingly i'm having a tough time writing anything from Naruto's perspective Also, check out my two new fics: "Into My Hands," (sasuke fic), and "Memories of a Fallen Angel" (Obito fic). sorry for any spelling grammars in this chapter, hope you enjoy it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**OOOOO**

**Snap**

Sasuke had believed he was lonely.

Simple and plain. His family had been killed when he was younger, his parent's dead bodies had fallen in front of him and his caring older brother was standing above their cadavers.

Many compared Sasuke and Naruto together. Villagers claimed that they were the same. But Sasuke strongly disagreed. Naruto may have been lonely at first, but suddenly, when he graduated the academy, the village accepted him with open arms. Naruto wasn't lonely; he had people watching his back.

Sasuke felt lonely, to him, Sakura's love was only a materialistic thing. He never returned the feelings to her. It was also sorta a trust issue. As mentioned before, his brother, who he had believed to be loving and kind had turned on his entire family.

Needless to say, Sasuke had learned to let those around him _earn_ his trust rather than freely give it away. However, Kakashi had received Sasuke's trust without even having to earn it. The silver haired man had that kind of effect on Sasuke. Was it that Kakashi had the sharingan, is that why the Uchiha felt so attached, so inclined to give all of his trust to his Sensei?

He was rather confused about what role this man had been taking in his life. Certainly, it wasn't an older brother relationship. Perhaps it was a father-son relationship? Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what position the older man held in his life, but as he, along with Naruto and Sakura dodged an oncoming attack from their insane Sensei, he felt like the same helpless child that had been standing there before his killer brother, trust broken and shattered to pieces.

He'd actually trusted Kakashi...the ones he trusted were the ones who hurt him the most.

Kakashi had gone ballistic on them the instant he let them in. He acted as proper jonin with killer intent should have acted. He lured them in like helpless little animals, smiling and what not, beckoning them to come in and give him the book. However, when the door was shut, the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed malice and intimidation oozing out of their Sensei's pores.

He was on them in second, whatever alter-ego he contained lashing out on the three of them. Now, Naruto was blocking a kick to the face, while Sakura lay somewhat shocked on the ground, unsure of what to do.

Sasuke had been showered with kicks and punches and he couldn't move. Kakashi had done a number on him, mainly because Sasuke had been the first one to counter his attack. He looked at Naruto who'd been back handed to the wall...Things weren't looking good. The man sluggishly walked over to the orange protesting mess on the ground.

Naruto's shouts and threats were cut short when Kakashi kicked him in the face, most likely breaking his jaw. Next, Kakashi turned towards the shivering pink mess on the floor, Sakura. It appeared he had been saving something special for her, as his hand sparked for just moment, but it stopped, and Sakura whimpered as he appeared before her in an instant. Bringing his hand up, a kunai now in place of the lightning blade, he slashed through her with lightning speed, her scream echoing through the house.

Except, it wasn't her.

A cloud of smoke replaced the shivering girl, the jonin was taken by surprise. He looked behind him inwardly cursing, Sasuke was gone, and to his side, Naruto was gone too! Where had she taken them? Kakashi didn't know, but he was certain they hadn't left the house, he still felt their presence.

OOOOO

Sakura shushed the boys sharply, forcing their mangled bodies into the closet. Closing the door softly, she pushed them further to the back, finally collapsing on the two when they could go nowhere else. The closet wasn't deep, as soon as Kakashi had finished searching through the rest of his house, he'd be sure to invade the closet in his own room. Sakura didn't know where else to go through.

She cringed as she heard his heavy sluggish footsteps creak on the floorboards of his house. He was checking everywhere; it would only be a matter of time_

Sasuke whimpered in pain, Sakura quickly brought a hand to his mouth accidentally shuffling something by her foot. She paused, as did the footsteps outside of the closet. Was he already that close, already in his room? She could see partially outside from the bottom of the closet, his shadow would have been there if he were in the room.

Still tense as ever, she slowly removed her hand from Sasuke's mouth and resumed her position in front of the boys, taking a kunai out of her pouch. It wouldn't be long now, the footsteps had already resumed and were getting closer. Sakura could feel the sweat building up on the back of her neck.

Kakashi would slaughter her, and all she had was a kunai in grasped tightly in two trembling hands. With a gulp, she forced herself to be somewhat strong as a shadow stretched under the door frame. She was so caught in thought that she hadn't heard Kakashi enter his own room. The sound of a thousand birds filled her ears. Time seemed to stop as she waited for her Sensei to plumage through the door. Her breathing slowed as wood splintered and as a fist of lightning plumaged right towards her chest.

OOOOO

Iruka hoped he was fast enough.

Obviously, the Hokage knew something he didn't. He wanted to stick around and ask questions, but the air of urgency had engulfed the Chuhin. Had Kakashi's situation been that terrible?

Iruka jumped into the crowded streets, barely missing idiotic children by an inch, crouching down low, he sprung from the ground with such a force that it cracked the ground below him. He needed to hurry, a bad feeling was creeping up his spine.

With Godspeed, he finally made it to Kakashi's house.

He noticed a few things, some very chilling. One, the door was already open, ajared almost. Second, from what he could see without stepping in, the house was a mess, it looked like a tornado had ruined it. Third, he could feel an immense chakra that only belonged to Kakashi intimidating the chakra systems of three inferior beings.

Sadly, those could only be...

Iruka leaped inside and listened for the sound of Kakashi's famous jutsu, the chidori. The sound clicked like a magnet to Iruka's ears, and instantly, he was locked on his target, forming unique hand signs as he ran.

The sight before him was a terrible one. Kakashi standing at the entrance of the closet, arm raised as blinding blue light bounced off of it. Sakura was under him, kunai grasped tightly as she positioned herself in front of Naruto and Kakashi. If Iruka didn't make his move now, she'd die.

The silver haired man's jutsu fell forward with an amazing speed, but Iruka's barrier jutsu was faster.

Death had been avoided by mere seconds, Kakashi Hatake had now been somewhat restrained, but not for long. Iruka held two fingers to his face, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Kakashi broke out.

Iruka poured all of his chakra into the barrier, knowing that his fatigue would catch up with him momentarily. He prayed that back up would arrive soon; he could only restrain Kakashi for so long.

**This is the RAW version, like just done hardly proofread version. I'm cut for time and I'm planning to finish this story pretty soon so I can start working on my other ones. Also, my schedule is hectic with school work and all, I just wanted to give you guys this chapter. I'm already planning the end, and by tomorrow, I should have a pretty solid ending. Just some random polls:**

**How good of a hokage do you think Tsunade is? **

**Is SasuSaku really realistic? **

**Do you think Sasuke will be the next hokage? (Read my story, "Into My Hands) **

**Do you think Sasuke will end up with Karin?**

**Do you think they will Kill Obito? (read my story, "Memories of a Fallen Angel") **

**Anyway, have a nice week and God bless :D **


	7. Trapped

**AN: With confidence, I can say that i believe i'll be going back to the six page, week long delayed chapters. I rushed this last chapter, and I'm sorry about that, I wanted it to be longer. But, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

OOOOO

**Trapped**

Iruka's fingers shook as he struggled to keep Kakashi inside of his barrier jutsu. He was pouring a massive amount of chakra into the technique therefore weakening himself. It would only be minutes until Kakashi broke through.

"Go!" Iruka commanded the three in the closet. However, Sakura was the only one who was actually functional and, unfortunately, she was a nervous wreck. What would one expect, her life was most likely flashing before her eyes.

Iruka's hands shook violently, and with an immense chakra, he forced them together therefore locking Kakashi in the barrier. The silver haired man stared at Iruka with such hate and intensity. The glare wasn't anything Iruka had seen of Kakashi. Most likely because this is what his victims had seen before their untimely death.

The sharingan shone a blood red, and Iruka slowly felt his jutsu wearing out. Fear invaded his body, but he forced himself to remain calm even if he had no chance in winning against Kakashi. The man walked, or at least attempted to. Kakashi's arm was still in it's striking position, inches away from Sakura's head. Though his jutsu had been completely extinguished, it was ready to ignite when the barrier was broken.

Iruka needed to get them out.

"Sakura, it's okay. You have to move, he won't hurt you as long as i'm here. He can't move, I need you to get Sasuke and Naruto, drag them if you have to, but distance yourselves as far away from the house as you can," she was still as frozen as a porcelain doll, she wasn't making this easy from Iruka. She wasn't even listening to him, her eyes were glued to Kakashi.

"Sweetie," he said softly despite his situation, resurrecting the name he called her when she was younger. As if a switch had been clicked in her head, Sakura's eyes ignited with resignation.

"Iruka Sens..." she breathed as she turned her head towards him, inching away from her Sensei who was struggling to kill her.

"Sakura, take Naruto and Sasuke, drag them away and you three get as far away from this house as you can," he commanded sternly, his barrier vibrating as Kakashi snarled at the three.

"Sakura go!" Iruka shouted now, pouring in another wave of chakra. He was really wearing himself out, but he didn't have time to complain.

"What about you, Iruka Sensei?" Sakura asked nervously, "won't he_"

"Don't argue with me Sakura!" he snapped at her as he noticed her will to protect him, "i'll be okay! It's a Sensei's job to protect their students, not the other way around!" He suddenly realised in some sort of form, he'd repeated what his dad had told him just seconds before his parents were killed and Iruka was swept off the battlefield.

He forced the memory back as relief flooded him when Sakura regretfully grabbed the two boys by the collar, slowly dragging them out. Iruka sighed a sigh of relief when he'd guessed Sakura had at least gotten out of the house.

Kakashi's face slowly turned to where she was, and then slowly back to Iruka. His sharingan spun rapidly. A sudden realization hit Iruka.

Kakashi had been analyzing his jutsu the entire time, he'd figured it out. Iruka's hands broke apart. The barrier was broken.

OOOOO

Behind his mask, Yamato's face was littered with worry. Iruka against Kakashi with a side of three useless genin...It was going to be a bloodbath.

A team of Anbu followed closely behind their Captain. Still, Yamato was left uneasy. Kakashi was incredibly strong, he'd seen his strength numerous times before, he knew what Kakashi was capable of.

Iruka was...Iruka had earned a solid space in Yamato's heart for certain reasons...Seeing his close friend splattered across the ground, a bloody mess, just didn't set well with the ANBU. He'd use anything he could, even if it meant killing Kakashi, to protect his friend.

Please be alive, Iruka!

OOOO

Sakura bit her lip as her wrist pulsed with pain.

At least she'd managed to get the two boys out safely. She prided herself for still being alive despite the fact that her Sensei had gone insane...was he even really their Sensei anymore. Sakura wondered what would happen now, if things would change or go back to normal.

"Of course they won't change," Sakura said aloud to herself as she continued to drag the two. But she couldn't help but wonder, how would things be. Would Kakashi go to jail!?

Oh no, Sakura couldn't live with that. Kakashi had grown on to her, if anything, she wanted to help him. Maybe he was suffering from a mental disorder of some sort. PTSD , Schizophrenia maybe...? She didn't know, but she had been suddenly interrupted from her train of thought when four ANBU appeared in front of her.

She gasped, they were in her presence so suddenly, almost like a Godsend.

"Take these three a medic," the leader, Sakura guessed, spoke affirmatively. Immediately, two ANBU stepped from their formation around the trio. One swiftly removed the two boys from Sakura's grasp, while the other made an attempt to grab Sakura. Quickly, she slapped the ANBU's hand away.

"I'm okay," she replied quickly, yet the ANBU snaked his arms around her, and lifted her off of the ground anyway "Stop! What are you_"

"Safety of our youth comes first," The head ANBU responded blankly, "We'll take care of your Sensei."

The words, "take care of," didn't sit well with Sakura. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" She suddenly asked, her tone a worried one.

"We'll do what we deem necessary," the captain replied again, "Even if it means hurting your Sensei."

Before she could protest, she was swept away as the ANBU holding her leapt into the air, the one holding Sasuke and Naruto following behind him.

OOOOO

Iruka was exhausted. When Sakura had left and his barrier had fallen ,all hell broke loose. Kakashi had become enraged. His face, through the mask, had contorted with anger and he'd charged towards Iruka, as the teacher was now his main target.

His health wasn't helping him, as his muscles started to ache and his chakra began to overwork his organs. He wouldn't last much longer, and he hadn't taken his medicine.

Iruka and Kakashi had been locked in combat. To Iruka, it felt as if he had been fighting for ages. His chakra was draining, his moves were sluggish, yet Kakashi attacked with such fire and agility, Iruka had wondered whether the older man was getting tired at all.

Iruka barely dodged the tenth shuriken that was thrown at him. He brought a kunai up to block Kakashi's swarm of weapons.

Kakashi's hand sparked to life with electricity, and the white haired man charged at Iruka. Iruka had weaved his hands signs as soon as possible. Kakashi plowed through Iruka's with his chidori, however, it was a clone.

In a puff smoke, Iruka was gone leaving Kakasi to search for the chunin again. In a second, Iruka was on Kakashi's back, elbowing him in his spine. Hard enough to buy Iruka some time, but not hard enough to seriously injure him.

Immediately, he cursed himself as he flew through the clone he believed to be Kakashi, hitting the ground with enough strength to crack it.

Kakashi was on him in a second, kicking him hard in the gut and sending him through a wall. Iruka was thrown into the kitchen, hitting the cabinets with a bang, splintering the wood as he collided with it, shattering glass and plates as he slowly fell from the height of the cabinets and onto the kitchen floor, rubble collapsing on top of him.

He couldn't move. Rubble weighed down on his back like a ton of bricks.

Though he could see nothing, he could hear Kakashi progressing towards him slowly, the sound of A Thousand Chirping Birds echoing throughout the broken kitchen. Iruka attempted to lift himself, but he felt a pang of pain run through his leg. He came to a sad conclusion. He could feel warm liquid oozing down his leg and dampening his foot.

His leg was bleeding, it had been pierced, most likely by a plank of wood. Dust irritated his eyes and caused him to shut them tight.

However, the sound of birds had been silenced completely. Iruka listened on as more footsteps could be heard, fast and agile. More ninja?

Had the Hokage's team arrived?

His question had been confirmed when he felt a great weight being lifted from him. He coughed and gasped for air as an arm snaked under his own arm and slowly lifted him up.

He painfully opened his eyes and was relieved to see that Kakashi had been restrained in what seemed to be wooden confinements.

He wearily turned his head to the ANBU holding him up.

"Tenzou...?" he said slowly.

"Yeah...except it's Yamato now," the ANBU replied emotionlessly, "I'm draining his chakra now, at least to the point where he'll get tired. After this, i'm taking both you and him to the infirmary."

"I don't need to go, i'm fine," Iruka replied quickly.

"Says the man with a plank through his leg," Yamato replied sarcastically through his mask, "We'll deal with Kakashi."

Iruka smirked.

The two watched the other ANBU catch a drained Kakashi as the wood restraints broke and the silver haired man fell forward.

"Funny about that last statement," Iruka began, "the Hokage has assigned me as Kakashi's counselor as a result of these bizarre string of events."

"He tried to kill you," the Yamato stated bluntly, "yet you've been assigned as his counselor? That's insane."

"Only if you want it to be," Iruka smartly replied with a conniving smirk.

Iruka winced as the pain in his leg radiated again.

"And you don't have your health to worry about?" Yamato asked rather sadly, "Don't spend your time counseling someone who doesn't even care for you_How much do you have left, how much time?"

Iruka paused, "It's not incredibly short..." he wondered, "maybe a little over six months...like...six and a half maybe eight..."

"Six and a half months to live!?" Yamato snapped, "and you're spending it all to take care of Kakashi?"

"Shh, he can most likely still hear us! But, miracles do happen Tenzou, i think you should know that more than anyone else!"

"But still, I don't want him to kill you," Yamato replied, choosing not to correct his friend on calling him by his old name, "your last months should be dictated by you, not by Kakashi and his mental problem!"

"I'm doing what I want," Iruka protested.

"Captain, he's drained," suddenly, the other ANBU spoke as he held Kakashi securely in his arms, "should we not be going?"

"Yes," Yamato's tone was suddenly serious again, "let's go."

OOOOO

_Why couldn't he wake up? Was he really even sleeping. No, he was lost._

_He tried desperately to force himself out of the dark woods he was aimlessly walking in. He felt so lost, more lost than he had ever been._

_He felt like if he continued to stay lost in the dark like this, when he found his way out, bad things would happen. Terrible things. Terrible things that he did, yet he couldn't' control._

_Why couldn't he just sleep a peaceful sleep? What else did he have to live for? How many more miles did he have to go before he slept?_

**I'm just assuming that Yamato has been there the entire time, though he most likely won't be revealed to the genin. Also, if i'm correct, Yamato's name is Yamato. In shippuden, Kakasi calls him Tenzo. Before shippuden there was Naruto, so it's safe to say that during Naruto, Kakashi wasn't an ANBU because he was teaching Naruto's group so he hadn't had any contact with Yamato sense then. OKay, anyway, i'm working on a seprate story with Iruka and Yamato to explain their friendship. It's one chapter and not slash. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter a lot more than you liked the previous one! Also, now we know a bit more about Iruka's sickness. I'll add more about it in the next chapter, as well as Iruka's past with Yamato. Also, i'm planning to write a small story with those two, just friendship though. I wanted to add a bit of Kakashi's P.O.V, hence the last part. Anyway, have a nice weekend and God bless :D **


	8. Clarity

**AN: Hope you really love this chapter. I didn't get as far as I had hoped to, but, oh well :/. please review, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors Check out my new story, "Tears to Shed," basically, Sakura witnesses Kakashi get raped, she feels bad about it because it was sorta her fault, and she goes to kill the person who hurt him...Just read it. You'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Steadily, Yamato, with the help of a medic, placed Iruka on the bed in the small hospital room.

The medic slowly wrapped Iruka's leg after the plank had been taken out and the wound disinfected. Yamato, still masked, leaned on the wall, his presence intimidating the shaky medic who attempted to calmy work on the Chunin instructor.

"I still can't believe you'll be counseling him," Yamato said for the hundredth time, "It's not safe and it's not wise. He's insane."

"Other than being a teacher, counseling is one thing i'm good at!" Iruka complained.

Yamato sighed at his counterpart, "You're being stupid! Kakashi is...well Kakashi taught me, that should give you a thought about how strong the man is, and insane?"  
"Don't worry about it," Iruka said, slightly wincing as the medic tightened the wrap around his leg.

"I'll be back momentarily sir," the Medic, whose bright green eyes glimmered, shakily alerted the two shinobi, quickly making his exit.

Two pairs of eyes followed him as he nervously excited.

"He looked frightened, didn't he?" Iruka noticed, "really nervous."

Yamato removed his mask, and carelessly tossed it on the ground. "Don't change the subject!" Yamato shouted, dark eyes turning slowly menacing "This is a matter of life and death_"

"And seeing that I don't have much life left," Iruka began as he fell back on the bed he was sitting on, "I'd like to give as much of it as I can up, to others."

Yamato sighed and closed his eyes, "Still..."  
"Ahh!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed as he sat up again, a distant thought coming to his head"I wonder how my students are doing! You know, Kakashi did a number on them as well...I hope they're okay."

"Why can't you just be concerned about yourself for once?" Yamato exaggerated.

Despite Yamato's complaints, Iruka shakily stood up and practiced balancing weight on his leg, "I want to go see them, they didn't look so good when..well when Kakashi got to them."

"Can't you just wait for the medic to finish, you're too impatient Iruka!" Yamato complained as he walked over to his friend who was clearly struggling to keep straight, "at least let me help you."

OOOOO

As they forcefully moved their patient into a hospital room, an entire team of medics were nearly brought to their feet in mere seconds at the might of Kakashi Hatake. Though sluggish, his moves proved near fatal to those who stood in his path. They were all trained ninja, highly skilled and well trained. However, as they tried to grab hold of him and force him on top of the bed, he threw them off as if they were nothing but paper figures. Quickly, two ANBU were dispatched to the hospital room, and eventually restrained Kakashi and refined him to his bed, immediately tying thick leather chakra depleting straps holding him down.

On the outside, Kakashi struggled like a rabid animal being cornered by hunters, while in the inside, a small silver haired boy cowered as large and evil shadows came quickly upon him like a never ending nightmares. Twisting his hands in his hair and burying his head in his knees, he screamed for them to go away. The boy crouched down low in a corner in his mind, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"Quickly, we need the sedative," a medic called to another. Kakashi thrashed on the bed, but not even he was a match to the powerful medicine packed in the injection. He felt the sharp needle pierce his skin and go deep into his muscle, quickly flowing into his bloodstream. Slower and slower his thrashing and struggling continued, until eventually, Kakashi was a limp figure in the bed. Quickly, a medic lowered Kakashi's mask just enough to reveal his nose and placed a nasal cannula(1) inside of his nose. Gas preventing his chakra from stirring and keeping him in a particularly limp state spread quickly throughout his body, rendering him useless on the bed.

One lazy eyed rolled to the back of it's head, and the boy found himself surrounded in silence once again. The talking of the medical ninja seemed to die out as the boy found himself more and more aware of the darkness around him.

Peaceful wasn't a correct way to describe his feeling, he was for from it. But perhaps content with the silence at the moment. He knew he wasn't entirely happy, as he knew his silence wouldn't last for ever, it just didn't and it wasn't supposed to.

Suddenly, a voice woke him from his thoughts, a voice that said two simple words.

"Rest now..."

And the boy did so.

OOOOO

A green aroma shone around Sakura's injured wrist, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the soreness faded away.

"That should be all, miss," the medic sitting on the bed beside her said. Bright green eyes, light brown skin, and curly hair smiled at her, "can't say the same for your friends, though with a little bit of work and bed rest they should be better in a couple of days." The medic looked towards the two beds next to Sakura's. Two boys lay sleeping with two IV's attached to both of their wrist.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she rotated her hand, testing her wrist.

"No problem," the medic offered a smile and began to walk over to the other beds. Sakura held her newly healed hand close to her chest.

"You're a brave girl," he complimented, something about his presence seeming a little off "I haven't seen guts like yours in a long time..."

"Thanks," Sakura replied rather sadly, "I don't feel brave though..."

"Bravery isn't always measured in physical strength, it's measured in the strength of the soul as well."

The quote stuck her. Sakura planned on responding, however, the door slowly opened.

Iruka staggered inside, leaning on an ANBU.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed happily, "you're alright!" The pinkette nodded with s small smirked, then turned her attention towards the boys on the pair of beds beside her. Iruka looked on as well.

"Sasuke...Naruto..." Iruka barely managed, forcing the ANBU to proceed towards the beds. With a panicked expression, Iruka looked at his two students, taking notice of bruises and gashes all over their bodies.

"Where's the medic!?" Iruka asked angrily, "Shouldn't he be here..."

"He is, Sensei_" Sakura paused, noticing the eerie silence in the room, "he was just here...I swear..."

"Well, obviously not, what did he look like?" Iruka demanded.

"Bright green eyes, crazy curly hair, kinda darkish skin..."Sakura replied, remembering the ninja who healed her.

"Same with me, I remember those eyes," Iruka responded, an unexplainable feeling creeping inside of his head, "where'd he..."

Again, the door opened, and inside came a team of medics.

"Patients, out of their beds?" one called, from the crowd of four, "have you already been visited by a medic?"

"Yeah, the one with the green eyes," Iruka responded as he rested on Yamato, "he visited with theses guys too."

It seemed as if a connection had been made, however, the group showed no recognition. "We have no such medic on our staff, now back to your locations," another snapped, "Quickly now!"

"But_"before Iruka could respond, Yamato snaked his arm around the teacher's waist and swiftly turned around, "The Hokage requests us," he whispered, "you can visit your students later."

OOOOO

Yamato dragged Iruka quickly down the hallway, lifting him slightly so he would apply no pressure to his injured leg.

"Where are you taking me? Those were my students!" Iruka protested, trying to refrain from Yamato's restrain, "let me go back!"

"Duty first," the ANBU alter-ego had clearly taken over Yamato, as Iruka's pleas wouldn't phase the man's decision.

With little choice in the matter, Yamato continued to drag his friend down teh hallway until they reached a certain door, one that was clearly different from the rest. While the others were simple, plain and white, this door had a large seal written in dark ink on it, a seal for containment. The air around it was tight, the tension making it hard to breath.

"Break it," Yamato emotionlessly commanded, "Hurry."

Sensing future consequences if he refused to follow the captain's orders, Iruka brought two fingers to his face and broke the seal.

The air was suddenly thin once more, the tension slowly leaking out. "Good job," Yamato replied, "Let's hope this is enough to restrain Kakashi."

Yamato opened the door, a creaking noise echoing off of the walls. Yamato helped a staggering Iruka into the room, and slowly closed the door behind the two.

"Glad you could make it, Iruka," the old voice of the Hokage rang in his ears. Iruka looked surprised as Hokage sat on a chair beside Kakashi's bed, the mysterious medic beside him.

"Shall we begin?" The Hokage asked, obviously referring to Iruka's new job.

****

I know the Kakashi bit is getting a tincy bit confusing. (1) I knew what a nasal cannula was, but I didn't know what it was called. If you've ever had the unfortunate event in which you've found yourself in a hospital with severe breathing problems, than you'll use a nasal cannula, i know this from experience. As for prescripto, thanks for telling me the difference between contempt and content, that helped me in this chapter. The medic will be very important in the story too. Iruka's sickness will come more into play in the following chapters, as well as his past with Yamato. Also, I have a story up, "Tears to Shed," I recommend you read it if you like Kakashi. Also, I posted a picture of the medic, he's also an original character of my, nothing special though. Check my page :D I'm in Jefferson TX now, i'm three hours from home so posting was a bit hard. Again, hoped you like this chapter, and God bless!


	9. Rest

**Rest**

Iruka looked at Kakashi. Never had he seen the jounin in such a vulnerable state, but then again, Kakashi had already ruined his image in Iruka's opinion, seeing him sleeping with his eyes fluttering rapidly behind his eyelids was a site Iruka supposed he'd have to get used to. He'd be seeing more of this Kakashi lately.

However, Iruka shifted his attention back to the medic standing slightly behind the Third Hokage.

"You!" Iruka said, almost falling off of Yamato, "What are you doing here!?"

"Shh.." medic said sarcastically, "you'll wake the baby!" Obviously, he was referring to Kakashi. Iruka looked back towards the Hokage, apparently not pleased with this "medic's" antiques. "Lord Hokage, who is this...this goon?"

Despite Iruka's mean to insult the man, the medic took no offense in his comment, and actually laughed much to Iruka's anger.

Sensing the rising tension, The Hokage cleared his throat, "This man has been assigned to accompany you in any way necessary," Hiruzen began with a cautious "he's had a past with the mentally unstable, much like you."

"Meaning...?" Iruka added as doubt laced his voice.

The medic answered before Kakashi could. "Well, basically I used to work in a mental facility a little outside of the fire country. I was a metal doctor there. A while back, the entire place caught on fire...still no one knows what did it, however, no one got out. If you don't believe me, i'm sure you can find it in some outdated newspaper in the village's library..." the medic spoke with a smile, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"If no one got out, then how are you here?" the once silent Yamato chimed in, "I mean unless you a ghost or something..."

Medic scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed, "Oh..haha...forgot to mention that, some of us got out, but the smoke inhalation was pretty bad, i felt like I was going to die. I don't think I made it past the boundaries of the facility before I completely collapsed. Anyway, enough about me, you can just call me Medic or Med, or Doctor, whichever you like."

As Yamato's arm wrapped tighter around Iruka's waist,the chunin glared as evilly as he could towards the Medic. As much as he was annoyed by him, he knew that the Hokage would not select this man to help him with Kakashi if he didn't completely trust him. So, with a sigh, Iruka lowered his glare and directed his attention back towards The Hokage.

"Medic's methods will prove useful when they're needed, however he'll mostly be with me analyzing Kakashi's progress, the progress you send me," Hiruzen leaned forward on his chair and crossed his hands, his chin resting atop of them, "for now, we should discuss living arrangements, as Kakashi will have to be staying close to you now."

Iruka nodded. Already he could sense discomfort from Yamato.

"Meaning, he'll be permanently residing with you, or at least until he can watch himself...And put your fears to rest, Yamato," the ANBU behind him tensed, "he'll be on medication that will restrict his strength."

Yamato sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir."

The Hokage smiled in acknowledgement and moved back to Iruka, "Expect Kakashi to be moving in with you in the next couple of days, until then, you are free to go."

"That's all?" Iruka asked, surprised by the brief meeting regarding such a serious case. "Oh, pointers, don't let anyone know about this, "Medic said quickly, "Imagine the turmoil the village would go into if they discovered one of the strongest ninja was insane." Iruka nodded in agreement, maybe Medic wasn't all that bad. "Oh, allow me to heal your leg, for real this time..." Medic offered as he walked over to Iruka, bending down when he was close enough. Hovering his hand above Iruka's injured leg, an energy, a transparent energy emitted from his hands. A numbing sensation than cooling and then warm sensation spread through his leg.

"That's not chakra," Iruka plainly stated as the Medic withdrew his palm seeing that his job was done. "I know, i'm aware, but go now, the Hokage and I have much to discuss!"

With enthusiasm, the Medic bade the two a farewell, ushering them out of the door before they could protest.

OOOOO

"Iruka, you're blushing," Yamato commented warily as the two walked through the village, "when you were in the hospital, you were blushing too. You need to take your medicine." Iruka sighed and brought a hand to his cheek. He was rather warm, and with everything that had happened that morning, Iruka's medicine was slowly fading from his mind, and now symptoms of his ailment were starting to show up. The fatigue and now the blushing, it wouldn't be long till the pain kicked in.

As the two walked, Yamato looked at his friend. "I'll take you home," Yamato said automatically, "then you'll have to take your medicine." Iruka grunted as Yamato grabbed his arm, "Awesome logic, " he sarcastically beamed.

"I'm not joking," Yamato said sadly, his attitude suddenly turning melancholy as memories began coursing through his head, "it's kinda my fault you're like this..."

"No, not yours. I've told you this a thousand times, you had very little to do with it!" Iruka replied angrily looking ahead on the bleak times before him "stop blaming yourself."

Yamato looked down, his face somewhat dark, "If I had never been captured by Orochimaru..."

"Then I never would made such a good friend," Iruka responded cheerfully, attempting "you lose to gain."

"But if you never came after me, you never would've been exposed to Orochimaru's potions...you never would've been sick..."

"I was always sick," Iruka replied as he brought a finger to his scar "you know that, I've never been a healthy kid. I was sick before Orochimaru."

"But not as sick," Yamato replied, somewhat defeated, "I still sort of regret the day that you followed me..."  
"Let's try not to be gloomy," Iruka offered.

Yamato shrugged, "I'll give it a try."

OOOOO

Despite their intention to get back to Iruka's house as soon as possible, the Chunin had "gotten hungry" and therefore distracted. Eating had been his top priority, and he wanted to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. More So, he wanted a stress reliever. Sadly, he'd already used too much energy earlier when fighting off Kakashi, he hadn't rested, and above all things he hadn't taken his medicine.

"You're blushing again, and it's not a soft blush either...Your entire face is flushed," Yamato scolded as he supported his now ailing friend down the road, "I told you we needed to get you home! Let me guess, you've already overheated yourself, haven't you?"

Iruka said nothing, already knowing the sad truth. Leaning on Yamato, his strength fading away, the disease...his disease was a rare and incurable one. Fortunately, it wasn't contagious, if so, it was death to the entire ninja world. Everyday, he was made a slave to those condemning pills. (unless he bought the expensive ones, which he sometimes had the luxury of affording) He knew the consequences of missing even one dose. He'd done it before, and as a result missed half of his work days. It was fatigue, than fever, than his body was on fire, why? Because when his chakra reached a certain level and couldn't be contained, when he used to much, it acted as a toxin that unintentionally overworked his organs, causing them to shut down slowly and painfully.

Dreams of being an ANBU or a Jonin had been for other ninja children, not Iruka. Despite his status, despite that fact that his peers were promoted, Iruka stayed where he was, a Chunin. He learned not to get jealous after awhile, he learned to live with it. Seeing other's surpass him was a sight he grew accustomed to, but his friends (Yamato, or those who knew of his sickness) never let him go a day without being complimented on how strong he was without extraordinary use of his chakra.

As hinted by Yamato, a part of his ailment now killing him was Orochimaru's fault, but his family always got the deep end of the gene pool. He was never a healthy child.

Iruka was dying, whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, he was dying a slow and painful death.

OOOOO

Sakura smiled, the words of the medic still fresh in her head. Bravery isn't always measured in physical strength, it's measured in the strength of the soul as well. She hopped off of her bed and walked towards her two teammates, they would be waking up in a while. Sakura's offer still stood, they were invited to her house if they wanted to go. And, at least in Sakura's opinion, they should go. Their teacher was insane, he'd attacked them. Surely they'd need some closure, and Sakura already knew her parents would allow two bunkers to stay with the family for a while. Her parents were notorious for taking in runaways and adopting children from other lands, in total Sakura had many adopted siblings, most of them had left the house though.

However, with them being older than her or younger than her, she got lonely.

So letting Naruto and Sasuke board with her wouldn't be too much of a problem. She just had to convince them to come with her and stay, which partly, they had already agreed to earlier.

Her attention snapped back to the two as Sasuke groaned a painful groan.

She grinned.

Naruto wouldn't be too far behind Sasuke and obviously these two wouldn't stand for being in the hospital much longer, or alone.

OOOOO

Iruka lay on his bed and closed his eyes tightly.

The pain was dying down since he'd taken his medicine, and now he thought solely about Kakashi and the next upcoming months. How long would it be till he started getting weaker?

How long could he manage Kakashi? This plan was full of loose ends, and Iruka slowly felt self doubt slowly creep within him.

Sighing, he opened tired eyes and began thinking to himself. He needed to remember his medicine next time, he was nothing more than a log as Yamato dragged him to his home.

Tenzou...he was a Godsend. Iruka wondered where he'd be without the Mokuton user.

Probably dead or suicidal. Yamato...Tenzou, whatever his name was now, had been a best friend to Iruka, he'd visited him in he hospital and he never left him alone. With a sad smile, Iruka realized he'd never said thank you for that, and soon he'd never have chance.

Where was the scrawny haired brunette now anyway. A crash of dishes told Iruka his friend was in the kitchen, most likely fixing something for the Chunin to eat.

Iruka closed his eyes again, but more softly this time. He needed to rest as a burden laid heavily across his chest. His heart still ached for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura...Kakashi almost killed them, and if able bodied, the man would not refrain from doing the same to Iruka.

For now, Iruka put his worries away, he needed to sleep.

OOOOO

**I don't own Naruto. Did you see the new cover pic? I drew it, tell me if you liked it. IF you wanna bigger picture, i'll post the DA link on my page. I'm also working with the medic, he's gonna be an awesome character. Sorry I took so long, school got in the way and I had no internet at home. I hope you guys are still hooked, as I already have an ending in mind. Anyway, i'm writing a new story called, Common Cliche. It deals with Naruto and Hinata, a circus and a few gypsies. That's a summer story though. Sadly, there's a tornado warning at the moment, so I needa...you know, hurry up and get in the closet. The sirens just went off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review (i'm planning on changing the summary). Anyway, have a nice week and God bless :D**


	10. Unearthing the Past

**AN:**

**Ladies and gentlemen, they're over! Finals are over,**

**This so far is one of my most complicated stories to write, and that's why I like it so much. I've already got an ending planned out, THE ENDING, and it's going to tie everything together. I won't spoil too much, but I will work on some fanart later. Also, if you want to see how the Medic looks, before I post this there should be a DA link on my page with two pictures of him. Tell me what you think. He's one of my OC's that I doodle on during classes. I'll draw a picture for the last chapter, and I will post that before I finish the story. Also, if I havne't mentioned it before, read the poem by Robert Frost, it's called Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening. I think by reading it, it'll be easier to relate, as the poem will be tied to the story will slowly start alluding to the poem as well. The picture, at least the last picture should help you understand the story a bit more as well.**

**Oh, check out my new story: Definition of Lust: Hellfire, it's M for a reason. Hope you like it, please read it! It has nothing to do with The Love that Binds us though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, just my one and only Medic ):**  
**OOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**

For the hundredth time, Iruka straightened the sheets on his guestroom bed. He'd been cleaning the moment he had been able to walk again, cleaning every square inch of his house, organizing medicine cabinets,scrubbing the floors...He wanted it to be perfect.

He wanted his home to be perfect when Kakashi arrived.

Ever since Iruka had been younger, his memories were wrapped around hospital IV's and the smell of latex. Despite the fact that he was a sick child, he never forgot the doctors who worked hours to assure that he'd be awake the next morning. And his parents, his parents poured so much love into his body. For the strength he didn't have, their love replaced it tenfold. He'd even developed a friendship with the loner of the century at the time, Tenzou, and was one of the only one's to notice he had disappeared.

Iruka had followed him, despite his ailment at the time and despite the dangers the adventure possessed. But, needless to say, he left a trail for other ninja to follow him and eventually Tenzo had been found. But his adventures in Orochimaru's newly found lair and his exposure to certain chemicals had terminated Iruka's body permanently. Despite his already bleak ending, he'd also gained a newly traumatized friend, he'd still receive healthcare from his doctors, and though he'd be weak in strength received more love from his parents then ever.

Perhaps the care he received had been a main factor that inspired him to become a counselor. He watched how Tenzo's psychiatrist rehabilitated him into society again, as his ordeal with Orochimaru had traumatized him. And suddenly, as he got older, he went from watching to helping along side the doctor.

As Yamato become better and Iruka's health remained stable, he found himself assisting Yamato's doctor for other patients. Even after his parent's death, he felt himself healing as he helped heal others. And of course, later in life, being a teacher required some counseling skills as well, and naturally Iruka had the tendency to care for others anyway.

So, as he stood back and appreciated his work once more, he felt a sense of satisfaction rise up in his gut. Kakashi would arrive later in the afternoon. Suddenly, that feeling of satisfaction melted into a sudden feeling of dread and despair.

Someone, something was in his house.

Iruka quickly whipped himself around towards the open door of the room, quickly jumping when he saw a darkening form near the door.

"Medic.."  
He took in his features, his surprisingly not so happy features. A hand rested in the pocket of his lab coat pocket, while another one dangled with bags.

He smelled like smoke.

"Have you been smoking?" Iruka asked suddenly, then quickly turned his attention to the bags, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's for Kakashi," slowly replied the Medic as he slowly took in the room, "they're medications. Oh, and you've really straightened this place up."

He attempted to be civil. "Oh, thanks_How did you get in my house?" Iruka suddenly realized that he had been the only one in his house, as Yamato had left to go buy groceries hours ago.

"I have my ways," Medic dropped the bag by the door, the stench of smoke arising again. Suddenly, Iruka was reminded of the hospital fire the Hokage had spoken of that displaced the Medic. He had remembered reading about it the day before, as he wanted to become familiar with his "co worker", however, there was very little information given. Apparently no one survived and all graves were labeled with something other than actual names. What was it? Numbers. Letters. Labels...

"You smell like smoke," he contemplated on questioning him about the fire that apparently only spared him, but thought against it. More serious questions would be answered later.

"I smoke...occasionally," the Medic replied casually, now both of his hands in his pockets, "but not by buildings or plants, never plants."

Before Iruka could question him, in came Yamato with his arms full of groceries.

"Thought i'd just get a "few" things for Kakashi Sempai," Yamato exaggerated the "few", "and you_why do you look so nervous?"

Iruka looked around for a sign of the Medic, as his eyes had left him the moment Yamato had arrived.

"Medic, he was just...nothing," the chilling sensation, the feeling of dread and despair, the smell of smoke all disappeared.

He was there, Iruka knew he was. The bag of medicine was proof, perhaps he had teleported with some jutsu when Iruka's attention had turned towards Yamato. But he hadn't heard anything, he hadn't felt any chakra.

"Iruka?" Yamato questioned again, sensing the strangeness of his friends.

"Oh, it's nothing..."  
OOOOO

"Your house is huge," Naruto stated blandly as he eyed the many rooms Sakura had in her home. She blushed slightly as she carried his_ their things, to the rooms they would be staying in.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad like to take a lot of people in," she said slowly as her tone suggested she had no intention of pressing the conversation.

Sensing a chilling aroma from Sakura, Naruto continued to follow her.

Behind the two, Sasuke looked at pictures on the wall and took notice of two who appeared to be her parents. They looked nothing like her. The features were all wrong. However, Sasuke said nothing and caught up with the two. His mind was still in a haze after Kakashi tried to kill them. He hadn't seen much, and honestly, he felt sick to his stomach.

Anger, betrayal and agony were all emotions that he had associated with the ultimate demise of his family and his brother as the suspect. He never dreamed to associate them with his Sensei, the only one he felt could actually understand him.

Something about Kakashi had screamed that he too could understand Sasuke's pain, and despite the little words exchanged between the two, Sasuke felt himself growing on to his Sensei.

Kakashi had ruined it though, Sasuke would convince himself that he hated the man just as he had done for his brother.

He was thankful Sakura was allowing them to stay with her, Sasuke didn't need to be alone. Not anymore, he couldn't bare the sensation of loneliness for much longer.

OOOOO

"Well, I guess it'll be time soon," Yamato breathed as he rested on Iruka's couch. Meanwhile, Iruka surveyed his home once again.

What would Kakashi think of it? Was it too warm, was it too homey? From it's wooden floor to it's beige walls, would it be too much like a normal home for Kakashi? Even his room was inviting like the rest of the house. Kakashi's room was void of the white latex smell provided by the hospital, no, Iruka took care into his room. The bed was large enough for Kakashi, and it's sheets were a creamy brown, wow the walls were beige.

The window was large too, large enough to allow natural light into the room.

He sighed and submitted to his completion. Slowly, he made his way to the living room and took a seat next to Yamato on the couch.

"I saw him today," Yamato straightened his posture and turned towards his friend, "though he wasn't awake. They've been drugging him."

Iruka nodded and fiddled with his fingers.

Why was he so nervous? He'd done this before, what was the difference? Was it that he had a time frame, that he had to finish this before he died? The feeling of chakra buzzed outside of the door, mismatched and hazy chakra. Iruka sighed loudly, it was Kahashi.

"You looked puzzled," they both turned towards the door, and weren't as nearly as surprised as they should have been to see the familiar wide eyed medic starting at them. His untimely appearances were becoming more and more frequent.

"Again, how did you get in?" Iruka questioned wearily slightly noticing the absence of smoke.

With his back suddenly to the pair, the Medic fumbled with the doorknob. "Like i said earlier," he reminded the teacher, "I have my ways, and Kakashi's already here."

Iruka braced himself and stood up, "I can open my own door you know," he slowly strided towards the door and took notice of the Medic fumbling with the door knob.

How hard was it to open a door?

"I've got it," Iruka said as the man continued to struggle, taking the knob into his hand.

An exchange was passed.

The doorknob burned with a white hot sensation and extinguished just as fast, faster than Iruka could remove his hand.

Suddenly startled, he gasped silently.

He attempted to pass it off as exhaustion, some distant symptom. Shaking his head and pushing the Medic aside (glaring at him), Iruka opened the door and shook of the chilling feeling that came with it.

Outside, a group of "normal" medics waited, each holding some medical device Kakashi would need. And, as if on cue, Iruka's eyes wandered to the tired looking Sensei.

His head was down as he sat in a wheelchair, and his clothes were changed into something simular to a house kimono and robe. His mask was still in place though, while his sharingan eye was covered with a bandage.

Iruka moved to the side to allow the medics to wheel him inside the house. A tired eye wandered to Iruka.

"Hello Kakashi san," he attempted, knowing fully that Kakashi would not respond.

"He's medicated," Medic replied sadly with the obvious, "he won't be speaking to you for a few hours. He just needs a lot of rest."  
Iruka considered making a remark, but their exchange mere seconds ago was hot on his mind. "What was that with the doorknob?" Iruka asked as he began to lead the entourage of medics. From the couch, Yamato eyed him suspiciously. The act had not gotten past the ANBU Captain.

Medic cast a smile as they slowly walked.

"The past is never far," as if trying to "beat around the bush", he replied silently, only loud enough for Iruka to hear, "and when we tamper with it, even if we try to make things right, ghost of our past will always follow us. Am I right, Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka blinked slightly taken aback, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you don't know," the Medic explained curiously, "It's like you seeing that student of yours, the one who holds the nine tails. Does his presence not ca_"

"Be quiet," Iruka harshly whispered as he reached the room,images of his prized student flooding his brain "I don't know what you're talking about and I really don't care to!"

Shoving past him, Iruka walked into his guestroom, not even looking back to see if the Medic was still there.

They wheeled Kakashi in behind him, and the medic's began setting up medical equipment in his room.

Pushing back the eerie feeling that was associated with that shady man, Iruka looked towards Kakashi as they gently lifted him onto the bed and placed him on the soft fabric. Looking confused, Kakashi cast a quick glance towards Iruka. Iruka returned the gesture by smiling.

"Iruka Sensei," one of the medics called out, walking towards him with a clipboard, "This is everything you'll need to know about Kakashi, his dosages, what he can eat, etc. I believe a medic brought his medication over earlier."  
"Yeah, the crazy guy," Iruka remarked as he took the clipboard.

"Crazy guy?" the man questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, with the hair and the eyes, you should really check him, I think he needs a doctor," Iruka replied jokingly.

The man before him quickly jumped to a defensive position. "It's in our procedure not to allow our hair to be shown, that's why we wear full body suits. Especially medical doctors, only the mental doctors wear their hair out and usually they aren't ninja. Also, we're short on staff with the mental doctors as the psychiatry building burned down years ago, our staff is incredibly small and we have dispatched no mental doctors to your home. I think you need some rest tonight, Sensei."

Iruka gulped as the same feeling overcame him again,"Yeah, I just need some sleep," he replied.

And all the while, a sleepy Kakashi stared at him.

OOOOO  
**Kakashi's finally here! I know the ending seemed kinda rushed, but I needed to squeeze that part in. Like i said, i'm DONE with my finals DONE! I passed all my classes (though i missed honor role by like a pinch D:) anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to get into depth with my characters/ Also, if you're a Sai fan, check out Yamiga's story, "Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down", it's pretty legit. Hope you all have a wonderful week, check out my page in the next few days because i'll be updating my other stories. Also, have you seen the controversy with the cheerious commercial? Some people really are arrogant, i thought it was one of the cutest things ever. If you want to know what i'm talking about, just google controversial/ interracial cheerio commercial. As always, sorry for any spelling mistakes, have a nice week and God bless ;D**


	11. Brief

**AN: Check out my new story! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, but my computer hasn't been its best, so i'm just putting this out there. Sorry if it's rushed, and also, this part doesn't focus too much on Kakashi, more of Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**OOOOO**

**Brief**

For any normal patient, for anyone else Iruka was assigned to council, he always had a sure point as to where he should start with them.

A ground zero to built upon, a seed to grow on. But, this was Kakashi, a man with a bruised ego, far bruised than anyone else he'd ever dealt with.

Normally his counselees were ninja and children, so according to their age and history it was easier to find a starting point. However, this was Kakashi Hatake. In Iruka's opinion, through the information he had known about the man in the past, and from the information he'd just recently obtained, Kakashi could be classified as both a child and an adult, both seeping into the category of ninja.

Without the medication he was on, Kakashi could have been dangerous, and this whole operation could have been blown.

It was a miracle that the village hadn't been alerted of his condition, of his tendency to lash out at certain people. Unfortunately, Team Seven were his only only victims, they were currently being briefed about the situation.

For the meantime, Iruka sat in a chair in front of Kakashi's bed and waited patiently for the older man to wake. He'd been awake an hour before, contemplating on how to approach his current subject. Showered, groomed, and with his medicine taken, Iruka convinced himself he was prepared for whatever would be thrown at him from the older man.

Again, Iruka thanked God for the medication that coursed through Kakashi's viens. The man would wake shortly, very shortly. A small journal rested in Iruka's lap, a pencil twirling anxiously in his hand.

Any moment, a dark eye would flutter open and the jounin would find himself in a whirl of confusion.

As expected, the Jounin suddenly shifted in his sleeps, the crinkling sound of the sheets moving clearly audible.

Iruka looked on as the silver haired man adjusted himself so he was leaning against the board of the bed, his ungloved hand reached for his back pouch. Suddenly, upon discover that he had no weapons, he looked around the room, his gaze locking on Iruka.

His folded hands rested on his lap.

A dazed look crossed the puzzled Jounin's one visible eye, but suddenly, the look was replaced with a look of realization, grim realization.

"I don't need your counseling nor your therapy, Umino," he greeted Iruka harshly.

Iruka, with the possible outcomes of his current situation, regarding the fact that Kakashi could have awoken many ways, this was actually one of the ways he expected this situation to turn out.

With this being said, the young counselor had a counterstatement to Kakashi's early greeting.

He cleared his throat, "The others don't seem to think that...and recently, you've been showing questionable behavior."

Kakashi's eyebrow tilted, "As in...?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot about almost mutilating your genin squad."

"IT wasn't a mutilation," Kakashi solemnly defended, "I was just tired...and I didn't know who they were."  
"And what of Sakura's nearly snapped wrist days before?" Iruka inclined, looking for any change in Kakashi's demeanor.

Silence befell the two, an eerie silence. Kakashi had looked away from Iruka, and stared at his folded hands.

"I want to go home," it was almost inaudible, barely above a whisper. If not for his traiend ears, Iruka would have missed it.

He took a sympathetic approach.

"I know you're confused and upset, Kakashi-san, and I know you didn't mean to hurt your students...The Third thinks you're sick. I"m just helping you get better, will you let me help you?" his voice was suddenly more sympathetic as he sincerely asked Kakashi for permission.

The jounin hesitated and refused to look at the chunin. His hands were now unfolded, and both tightly gripped the bed sheets.

Nervousness...fear...insecurity

"What if...what if you can't help me? What if I don't get better?"

Kakashi voice sounded anguished and tired, as if he'd known about his condition, as if he'd known it was bound to escalate to something like this sooner or later. He sounded terrified as well, terrified of the fact that he might not be cured, that he had no hope in a chunin that he hardly knew.

Terrified of the fact that he'd forever be insane, and forever live to fear himself.

OOOOO

"New sensei?" Team Seven echoed the ANBU in unison.

The cat mask nodded, "Yes"

"Forever?! I don't' want a new Sensei forever!" Sakura cried, "I want Kakashi!"

"Me too!" Naruto shouted, "I don't want another teacher!"

Sasuke stayed silent.

Yamato mentally kicked himself and thanked the heavens that these brats would never have to be his problem.

"Like I said earlier, you'll have a new Sensei until Kakashi gets better," he said slowly, "Not forever."  
"What if he doesn't get better?" previously silent, Sasuke broke out of his shell. It was time to start facing reality.

Yamato sighed, "There's a great possibility he won't get better, however, we have a professional working on him. ...by the way, keep his condition a secret, okay."

"What happens if he doesn't get better?" Sakura continued where Sasuke left off, "what will the village do?"

Yamato considered this earlier. Kakashi was a deadly and dangerous man, and left insane and unattended, he could cause damage, serious damage.

The ANBU captain spoke the truth.

"They'll lock him up_Not in a prison, a facility_Or worse case scenario, kill him...but it probably won't come to that."

Their expressions were clearly readable. Horror, guilt and sadness etched into their faces.

Maybe he should've left the last part out.

"But that's highly unlikely," he reassured them, "highly unlikely."

They still wore the same troubled expressions.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sakura inclined.

"Your snooping is part of the reason he's in this mess," Yamato replied to the pinkette, "But it was better it happened sooner than later...but that's not the point, alright. In a week from today, you're all to meet at the training grounds. There, you will meet your knew Sensei."

Before they could ask any other questions, Yamato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They had all been in Sakura's room when the ANBU appeared suddenly, startling all three of them. Now that the initial shock was over, and the news had been delivered, it was time to discuss.

"I say we visit Sensei," Naruto offered, "we owe it to him."

"I think i still have his book somewhere," Sakura added, noting that the book may have gotten lost in the commotion.

Sasuke, unfortunately, wasn't too keen on visiting the man who put them all in the hospital.

"You two go and get killed, i'm staying here. And plus, we don't even know where he is." Sasuke snapped, "I have no intention of getting tossed around like a ragdoll."

"You heard the ANBU, he's sick! It's not his fault!" Naruto shouted in disbelief, "he's still our Sensei."

Sasuke didn't care though, he was blinded by rage and broken trust.

"I don't' care what you two do," he said coldly, "go visit him and get killed, just know i'm not goint with you, nor am I ever accepting him as my Sensei again. If he does get better, expect Team Guy to have an extra member."

OOOOO

**This chapter is short and doesn't really go anywhere?Why, because my computer has been doing something weird. It's hard to close out of the screen when my mouse isn't working, and it's even harder to use my sketch pad pen. Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, i checked it though. Have a nice week and God bless!**


	12. Titles and Stories

"Any questions." It was as statement, not open for discussion.

Arms crossed, and gaze stern, Ebisu glared at the three genin before him. He'd already given them his strict speech about behavior and expectations, that the jounin had a reputation to uphold and he wasn't going to let three snotty nosed genin ruin that for him.

Their reactions to such a selfish introduction were evidently readable in their faces. Not one member of the broken Team Seven appreciated the man's snide speech at all. Still, the trio remained speechless under the hard gaze of Ebisu Sensei.

"Good, now I believe introductions necessary," he began, looking towards Naruto, a hint of displeasure in his stance, "you first, brat."

Naruto squinted his eyes as he usually did when he was confused or distressed, "But we already introduced ourselves!"

Ebisu sighed and adjusted his glasses, slowly pacing back and forth around the designated area, the training grounds.

"That was with Kakashi-san, and as of now, i'm your temporary Sensei. However," he looked towards Naruto, "since you're dreams are known to everyone and most likely a childhood illusion, we'll skip you, Naruto. Next, you Uchiha."

Naruto grumbled, but didn't retaliate. His mind was somewhere else.

"Well, you already know i'm an Uchiha, so i'll just give you my story...I just...want to get stronger," a watered down version of his vengeance story escaped Sasuke's lips as he began to avert attention from the new jounin before him.

Ebisu nodded, "Promising, very realistic..Excellent," he looked towards Sakura who nervously fiddled with her thumbs, averting her eyes from his shaded ones as he quickly turned his head towards her.

"Um...I'm Sakura Haruno," she said silently, something about her slightly off. Naruto and Sasuke caught on quickly. Ever since the incident with Kakashi, ever since their recently failed attempt at visiting him, Sakura wasn't the same.

"And...I want to be a strong kunoichi," she breathed nervously, "and protect those closest to me."

Sasuke tilted his head, that was different. What prompted her not to swoon over him?

Kakashi of course, that was a dumb thought.

Sakura was always more perceptive out of their trio, and with little trauma being exposed to her when she was little, Sasuke only guessed this whole event was taking a toll on her as well.

Maybe this new Sakura wouldn't be so bad, hopefully a little less annoying.

Now to get rid of this Sensei.

OOOOO

The soft rays of the morning glow seeped through the window, illuminating Iruka's kitchen.

It was morning already, and a week after Kakashi began staying with Iruka in his house. And so far, the duo had gotten nowhere regarding Kakashi's psyche.

Sighing, Iruka closed the journal. The journal he'd prescribed Kakashi to write in a few days ago since speaking to Iruka personally had made the jounin uncomfortable. It wasn't a long period of time, so of course, Iruka hadn't expected to Kakashi to write much.

But, he had at least expected him to write something worthwhile.

However, Kakashi wrote little to nothing, the rest being illustrated or figures assorted into no order into particular, many drawn maimed or just dead. At first, Iruka assumed that this could have been a result of the prescription medication Kakashi had been hooked on for his chakra, that this was making him lazy.

The label on the medicine said otherwise though, said that Kakashi shouldn't be incredibly drowsy.

Iruka mixed his coffee, his medicine already dissolved in the murky substance. He supposed that he should've felt a tinge of sadness, distant because his time on the earth was growing shorter and shorter. The pain hadn't set in yet, and as long as he stayed on schedule with his meds, then the pain never would present itself, not until it was time.

He shuddered and thought of something else.

His thoughts rested once more on Kakashi, his patient that he'd had no progress with. The journal was his only lead and it wasn't much. To make matters worse, Medic visited him every afternoon, recording his little progress. It was embarrassing, to show weakness to such a cocky guy such as the Medic.

Cocky...maybe that wasn't the correct word. More like oblivious and slow...and eerie.

He told himself he had no reason to beat himself up over the fact that he was getting nowhere, that it had just been one week. But time was ticking, and Tenzo's accusation of wasting his life with someone elses problems were beginning to sit heavy on his conscience

Why did he even want to help Kakashi. Yes, it was an order, but he could always decline, especially given his condition.

So why help?

Thinking of a logical answer for that one hardly helped either. As for Kakashi, he assumed the answer to the Jounins condition rested somewhere in his past, or many places in his past. That was Iruka's hypothesis, one of his few concrete details.

He knew what was given to him by the Hokage, the important events that he'd feel comfortable being withdrawn for him. Not surprisingly, it wasn't much. Therefore, there was something that wasn't being told to Iruka, that Iruka nor the Third himself was aware of. He knew of the death of his teammate, the death of his father, the death of his classmate, Rin, those deaths closest to him.

However, all he knew was their deaths, he knew not of the details. It was like knowing a title, but knowing nothing about the book. Kakashi was a title, and these milestones were the meat of the story. Helping Kakashi required seeping deep into his past, something that Iruka was usually good at.

But this was Kakashi Hatake, a well guarded and well respected man. A man that was in danger of hurting others and himself, and man that Iruka needed to pull information out of. And seeing that Kakashi knew Iruka read the journal, he wasn't going to put anything unknown to anyone else unless Kakashi actually wanted help.

Verbally, he communicated that he didn't want any help, but Iruka hoped that through their little form of communication, Kakashi could tell him otherwise, even of the jounin had no idea of it himself.

The first official day of the week had been hard. Kakashi was drugged, very drugged, infact Iruka believed that they accidently overdosed the poor man, but he supposed it was deemed necessary. He began with asking him questions, and like before, Kakashi denied needing his help.

It was think Iruka had been struck with the idea of the journal, it was a tactic he used for a small child once (though he hadn't informed them he'd been reading it), and assumed it may work on Kakashi.

And here he was, with only stick figured and gibberish, similar to the missing reports Kakashi handed to Iruka on a daily basis. .

If he couldn't help Kakashi, if Kakashi didn't openly speak to him, Iruka would die dead, die not accomplishing the last task of his life.

He sipped his coffee, thankful that his inner turmoil was absent in his actions, though he gripped his coffee cup a little too tightly.

He skimmed through the book one last time, he needed to be in Kakashi's room, the man would wake soon.

The figures were so familiar, all in different poses scattered throughout the first few pages of the journal.  
Except...this one? Or these two?

They weren't dead...or at least one of them wasn't. In the corner of a page, so small that it was lost in the commotion of dead stick figures, Iruka found one that seemed to be alive.

However, it was small and stood over a dead body, a bigger body.

"Sakumo's suicide?" Iruka asked, partly expecting to get an answer. Standing up, he supposed the answer lay elsewhere, elsewhere being the spare room where Kakashi resided in.

Perhaps these little doodles weren't just doodles, perhaps, like Iruka guessed, Kakashi was indeed trying to reach out to him.

He inwardly smiled. Sakumo's suicide was only the title, most likely, Kakashi would be willing to fill in the story part of this ever growing sage.

OOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is kinda un-Beta'd, so bare with me. I apologize for it's length! Originally, I planned to go a little longer, but I decided to stop it here. Next chapter, I think i'll dedicated it entirely to Kakashi and Iruka. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but i've been working on a lot of other stories too. I'm trying to slowly update them, so next'll probably be Of Love and Loyalty, than i'll probably post some new stories. Anyway, i'm sorry it took so long again, i really am. I hope you're all still interested! Summer is too short and my imagination is too big. Please review, please tell me what you think, anyway, have a nice week and God bless.**


End file.
